Give A Little
by smp06185
Summary: Sequel to Got You In A Stranglehold Baby...it's been 5 years. Slashy-smutty goodness inside.
1. Chapter 1

Alright my friends...here is Part 2 of Got you in a stranglehold baby!

If you have not read that one, it's all good! But...if you want some smutty goodness, check it out!

Reviews = food for the writer...and make me update faster ;O) And like before...if you have any ideas/kinks you'd like to see let me know! I have one requested kink that I will be playing with more * _cough_ * AssButtInTheImpala * _cough_ *

Warnings: this whole fic is gonna be smutty with a ton of kinks that I will be exploring more...the only one I will NEVER do is water sports.

* * *

_You gotta show her, when she can't decide  
You gotta hold her, with that look in your eyes  
When you move in close, take your time  
Leave an empty shoulder, let her move in closer  
And wrap your arms around her body  
Tell her all she needs to know_

_Give a little heart and soul_  
_Let your body lose control_  
_Give a little oh oh ooh._  
_Give a little_  
_Wrap your arms around and give a little_

* * *

**~Five Years Later~**

Castiel sat back in his chair and smiled with a little twinkle in his eye as his mixed class of sophomores, Juniors and Seniors argued loudly amongst themselves. The lecture had started out innocent enough...up until someone called Edgar Allen Poe a hack and that Lord Byron was the better poet. Cas tried to come up with a witty...teacher esque response when the room exploded and the discussion turned into an all out battle of quotes being thrown across the room. One half was for Poe...the other for Lord Byron.

Castiel couldn't have been prouder...for two years, his students would always come in all grumpy about having to learn not only English Literature, but poetry. At the end of the semester, every one of them would leave with at least one favorite classic author...if not a poem or two.

"Ok...look...I totally understand that you really like Poe...but come on! Can you at least acknowledge the fact that Byron is a good poet?" One of his Senior girls, Cammy groaned. She was his favorite...extremely smart and didn't take shit from the others in the class. And damn...could the girl write.

"Fine..." Michael pouted and sank back in his chair. Cas let out a soft laugh and stood up to move around his desk.

"Alright...the bells gonna ring soon...since you guys just totally made my day, no homework for the weekend!" Cas grinned. His kids cheered loudly and he couldn't help shaking his head. He stayed leaning against his desk talking to Cammy about her latest project when the door pulled open. A pair of bright green eyes belonging to a gorgeous bow-legged man grinned over at him.

"Ooooooh Mr. Novak your boyfriend is herrrrrrre!" One of the younger girls teased. Cas laughed and blushed just a little.

"Hi guys...you behaving?" Dean gave them a stern glance which made the class laugh.

"Dean...they're my class...of course they don't behave," Cas laughed as the room erupted into loud protests. The bell sounded and his kids got up, waving with huge smiles on their faces as they left the room.

"Bye Mr. Novak...have a good weekend!" many of them called. He waved and when the last one finally left the room, hands pulled at his waist until he was pressed against a solid chest.

"Hey baby...sorry I interrupted," Dean said resting his chin on his shoulder. Cas smiled and turned his head to kiss his fiance's stubbly cheek.

"It's ok...I'm just glad they're so accepting of us..." Cas said and pulled away to start packing up his things. Dean pulled himself up to sit in one of the window sills.

"Me too...I mean...I know our town is small but...it always amazes me how cool people are about it..." Dean said with an easy smile. Cas nodded and bit his lip as he tried to think of the things he had to get done this weekend.

"Babe...food..." Dean whined making Cas laugh. Ever since they moved back home from Boston, they started up a tradition on Fridays. Everyone...and they meant everyone went to Mary and John Winchester's house for dinner and game/movie night.

"Yes, yes, yes of course...must feed the Dean," Cas snickered shoving a few things into his bag before sliding it up on his shoulder. Dean slid down from the window and snatched up his hand, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Mmm...maybe I can have a little snack before?" Dean grinned leaning in to kiss at his neck. Cas bit down on his lip and groaned.

"De...not here...remember last time?" Cas laughed shoving him away with his free hand. Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...thank god it was only Benny who walked in..." Dean laughed. Cas nodded and swallowed hard at the mention of Benny. Tonight was going to be a little tricky...Alfie was moving out to New Haven and tonight would be the first time they had seen him in a while.

And the first time seeing Benny after they broke up two years ago.

After Cas finally graduated, he and Dean started to make plans to move back to New Haven. Charlie and Gilda wanted to join them but couldn't right away...they finally found their way to them a year later. Gabriel was going to stay behind to be with Sam and even though Alfie begged him to stay, Benny was moving with them. He was ready to get back into teaching and Hendrix High School was eager to hire him.

Everyone kept in touch and seriously...it was only two and a half hours away. So every weekend, they'd all meet and hang out. When school really kicked into gear, things got really busy for Cas and Benny...so it turned into every other weekend.

Things were good...Benny was even saving up money to buy a little house so he could officially ask Alfie to move in with him. Then out of no where, Alfie broke up with him. The only excuse he could muster was that the distance was too much and that Alfie had to focus on school.

Cas smelled bullshit a mile away...especially when Sam called telling them that Zeke was back in Boston and Alfie was constantly with him.

Benny was so heart-broken, it took both him and Dean 2 months before the poor guy would even leave his stupid apartment. Cas had tried to talk to Alfie about the whole thing but after the change of subject every time, Cas just let it go. Two years later, Benny was living in that small little house with a huge great dane that he named Addie and was dating a really great guy Victor (Dean dubbed him Vic while Benny called him Tory...Cas stopped trying to figure that one out a long time ago) ...who by the way...was a fireman.

No one had really talked to Alfie for a year...now all the sudden he was moving to New Haven and wanted to see everyone...including Benny. Cas didn't know what to do...Gabe, Sam and Dean were all against it, not wanting drama to intrude on their special nights and Cas really couldn't blame them. That...and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see Alfie again...

"Kit? Hey...what's wrong?" Dean asked cupping his face. He blinked a few times and softly huffed out a laugh.

"Sorry...just thinking about Alfie..." Cas shrugged and started to pull Dean out of the room when he was yanked back gently.

"Ok...I don't really know what the kid is like now but...if he starts any kind of drama...you have to promise me you won't argue if I kick him out. Benny is finally happy and..." Dean said and Cas nodded almost immediately.

"Of course! I honestly don't know why I even said yes...he was just begging and...ugh...but if Benny even starts to look distressed, he's gone. Benny's like a brother to me now...I don't want to see him get hurt again..." Cas said and Dean nodded; he bent down and gave him a short kiss.

"I know...come on...I need to shower cause I still smell like oil..." Dean laughed. Cas grinned and let himself be pulled out of the class room. There were still a few kids in the hall who eagerly turned to wave goodbye to them. Cas poked his head into Benny's room and shrugged when he didn't see the older man there.

"Where the hell...ah..." Dean grinned hurrying along the path, pulling Cas along with him. Benny was sitting on the tail gate of his pick up with Victor standing between his legs. Cas smiled brightly and waved at the two of them.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" Victor beamed grasping Dean's hand, pulling him into a hug. Cas waited his turn and hugged the taller man as well.

"Good, didn't expect to see you until later..." Dean said shoving his hands into his leather jacket. Cas grabbed Dean's keys and hurried over to the Impala to throw his stuff into the back seat. When he came back Victor was in the middle of explaining one of his calls which had the other two guys roaring with laughter.

"Dammit...again? I think you do this on purpose," Cas pouted. Benny chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in to rough up his hair.

"Sorry man...you just have bad timing I guess," Victor grinned, his white teeth flashing. They chatted for a few more minutes before Dean was very slowly inching them towards his car.

"Way to be subtle dumbass...see you guys later for dinner!" Benny grinned. Cas rolled his eyes and slipped into the car, turning to catch a very shy kiss that the other two men were sharing. He blushed a little and quickly averted his attention to the loud stomach grumble of his mechanic.

"De..." Cas laughed shaking his head.

"What! I ate lunch I swear...My stomach can't help it if it knows it'll be fed by my mom tonight," Dean snickered.

"Be lucky I love you..." Cas grumbled. A hand gripped his and he was suddenly yanked across the seat. Dean's lips crashed to his and he couldn't stop the soft moan.

"I am a very...very lucky man," Dean grinned kissing him again before Cas just settled in next to him, his face breaking out into a huge grin when Dean just wrapped his arm around him as he drove away from the school.

* * *

Dean walked out of the steamy bathroom with just his towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a huge grin growing on his face when he saw his fiance. He was sitting cross-legged on their bed with a thick stack of papers on his lap, his red pen flying furiously across the pages. Dean rolled his eyes and headed straight for their dresser; if the towel slipped just a little, he wasn't going to comment on it. There was a sharp intake of breath and Dean's smirk grew into a smile.

Slightly cold hands touched at his back and he jerked a little bit, there was a small kiss on his shoulder and he bit his lip. Cas pressed his chin into his shoulder and Dean melted back against him, letting his head loll back a bit. The slightly warmer hands traced up his sides to graze at his chest, finger tips just barely touching.

"Feels good baby," Dean sighed, his already hard cock twitching in interest as the hands slid down, tracing his belly and then the v of his hips. The towel unknotted and pool at his feet.

"We're gonna be late tonight," Cas stated and Dean nodded, moaning loudly when those talented fingers grasped him tightly, his fist moving up to squeeze gently at the head of his cock.

"You want my hand or mouth De?" Cas whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it teasingly. Dean groaned and bit hard on his lip. He loved that mouth and he never could choose between having it on his own or sucking him into oblivion. Cas bit at his ear lobe and Dean decided, turning to face him so he could crash their lips together. His entire body shivered at the sinful moan Cas fed into his mouth as they fell back onto the bed.

"Wait...shit..." Cas laughed pulling away to throw the papers onto the floor. Dean chuckled and laid back against his pillow. Once Cas was sure there was none left on the bed, he crawled over Dean, his legs straddling his hips. Dean cupped his face and brought him down to brush his lips against slightly chapped ones. Cas flicked his tongue out to tease at his mouth as his hand gripped his throbbing cock again. Dean moaned loudly and his back arched up a bit.

"Baby...clothes..." Dean panted and started fumbling with his pants. Cas grinned and let him go again to pull off his shirts while Dean pushed his pants and under wear down his thighs. Cas sat back and both of them laughed trying to get the damn things off his legs.

"As much as I love your ass in these...they are way too tight," Dean laughed throwing them across the room. Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed up both of their cocks, twin groans filling the room.

"I only wear them cause I know you love to ogle my ass when you drop me off in the mornings," Cas grinned, his tongue tracing his lips again. Dean sucked the wet muscle into his mouth and moaned loudly, their tongues sliding along each other, neither of them battling for dominance. Cas's hand moved a bit faster, his thumb rubbing at their slits simultaneously. Dean's hands flew up and fisted Cas's hair, kissing the man a bit more aggressively. Nipping and biting at his bottom lip Cas let out a whimper and attacked his mouth with the same eagerness.

"Fuck baby...that feels so good," Dean moaned loudly pulling their foreheads together as Cas's hand sped up, their cocks leaking steadily with precum. Dean bucked up and Cas cried out as their cocks slid along the other adding even more heated friction. Cas's hips jerked and Dean knew he was close, he kissed along his jaw and sucked hard at the base of his throat.

"Oh god De...I'm close..." Cas panted and Dean knew his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Dean reached down and squeezed his balls before letting his middle finger play at Cas's rim.

"Fuck baby...you're still loose from this morning?" Dean moaned, his lower stomach starting to pull down. Cas grinned deviously and bit his lip with a little nod. Dean let out a breathy laugh and quickly sucked on his middle finger before letting it slip all the way into Cas.

It didn't take long to find that bundle of nerves and send his lover over the edge. Cas threw back his head and shouted out, his hand tightening around both of their cocks as he shot his load onto Dean's stomach. Dean licked his dry lips and nearly came watching Cas's trembling body come back down.

"Jesus Dean..." Cas chuckled before sliding down to take him all the way into his mouth. When he felt the tip of his dick slide into that beautiful throat Dean cried out and came hard, his fingers pulling hard onto Cas's hair as his hips bucked up a few times. Cas hummed around him and pulled off with a little grin on his face. Dean moaned, his body jerking when Cas licked up any spilled cum, which there wasn't...Cas just loved to tease Dean's over worked dick every time.

"God damn baby...come here," Dean panted pulling him up to kiss him. Cas pulled away and leaned down to lick his own cum off Dean's stomach which earned him a very low moan. Once he was all clean Cas pressed up against him and kissed along his jaw.

"We really need to wait until after dinner to do this..." Dean laughed trailing his hands up and down Cas's back.

"Mmm...cause you get all snuggly afterwards?" Cas purred and Dean turned his head to kiss him but only catching the corner of his mouth.

"You ruined me...but yes...now I just wanna stay in bed and cuddle the shit out of you," Dean sighed. Cas laughed and kissed him.

"I fucking love you Dean...come on...or the Cock block express will be here soon," Cas pecked his lips one more time before bouncing off the bed. Dean watched him with a huge smile on his face. Five years with his best friend and he still hadn't gotten tired of anything with him...especially the sex. Cas hummed softly as he came out of the bathroom dressed and smelling delicious. Dean bit his lip watching him roll up the sleeves of his blue and black striped over shirt, one of Dean's favorites.

"You think everyone is used to me groping you yet?" Dean laughed. Cas shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair before making his way back to the bed.

"I'm sure they don't even see it anymore," Cas laughed pulling on his glasses. Dean groaned loudly, yanking him by his belt loops back on top of him, his legs straddling him.

"You really do not make this easier...fuck," Dean licked his lips and palmed at Cas's crotch. His lover whimpered and pressed against his hand, grinning at the growing bulge that was extremely easy to see with how tight his pants were.

"Dean...if we don't leave soon, your brother, Gabriel, Benny..." Dean pulled him down for a messy kiss, completely cutting him off. Cas moaned into his mouth but pulled away just enough to press his forehead against Dean's.

"I promise tonight you can fuck me however...but right now...we need to go. I really don't want them walking in on us again," Cas laughed before crawling off of him. Dean's head hit the pillow and he swallowed hard trying to calm his way too eager body down. There were days he and Cas fucked like rabbits...where they just couldn't stop touching each other...one Friday it had been one of _**those **_days. First Benny caught Dean sucking Cas off in his classroom after school had let out. Then they got home and were on round 2 when Sam just waltzed straight into the house without knocking. Dean had Cas bent over the kitchen table and fucking him hard.

Sam ran from the house screaming, telling everyone what he had seen. Now their friends were on a mission...if Benny caught them being a little handsy with each other he'd text everyone and the Cock Block Express would roll out. It only happened once and Dean would be damned if it did again.

With a roll of his eyes he finally pulled himself out of bed to get dressed.

Cas handed him his leather jacket with a warm smile, Dean pulled him in for a small kiss before they headed out to his car.

* * *

Cas yawned loudly and stretched once he got out of the car. It wasn't a long drive but Cas was in his overly clingy/snuggly mood he tended to get in when they got in one of their "Rabbit Moods" that Sam oh so affectionately calls it.

He waited for Dean and instantly suckered himself into his side as they walked up to the door. Dean smiled down at him and kissed his neck.

"Love you Kit," Dean whispered and Cas bit his lip trying to suppress the huge ass grin.

"Love you too," he said just at the door pulled open.

"About time you two! Thought I had to send them in with a fire hose!" Mary exclaimed pulling them both in for a huge hug. Cas smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry...Cas wore the glasses...couldn't be helped," Dean shrugged, Mary rolled her eyes and moved out-of-the-way to let her boys in. The house was warm and delicious smells filled the air making their stomachs grumble loudly.

"Dinner's almost ready, your mom, Ellen and Jo are in the kitchen, everyone else is in the family room arguing like usual," Mary snickered before rushing off. Cas grinned and pulled Dean along by his hand. There was a loud commotion coming from the room and Cas was already laughing softly to himself.

John, Bobby, Benny, Vic, and Garth were sitting watching the game, talking loudly over the other. Charlie, Gilda, Sam and Gabriel were playing a card game at the small table behind the couches.

"Guys!" Garth shouted scrambling off the couch to hug each of them.

"Hey boys,"

"About damn time you idjits got here...damn."

"Hey! Where's Dezie?" Dean asked ruffling the younger guys hair and then waved to others in the room. Cas smiled at the mention of the little girl. She was only two but seemed to know that she ruled the house and everyone absolutely loved the firecracker. Jo and Garth had gotten married almost two years after their first date and Dezie came soon after.

"Jo wanted to get drunk tonight so she's at my mom's house for the night," Garth said with a smile. They chatted for a few minutes when Cas was suddenly attacked from the side, sending them flying over the back of the love seat. Gabriel made loud obnoxious kissing noises at him and Cas laughed, rolling over to start poking him in the sides.

"Gah no! Sammy!" Gabe cried trying to wriggle away from him. Sam glanced over and laughed.

"Nah...you did start it babe," Sam grinned but he got up anyway to give Dean a hug. Cas snickered and grabbed hold of Gabe's head to lick up his face.

"Oh my god that was gross!" Gabe whined shoving him hard. He was laughing so hard he didn't even care how hard he hit the floor. The older side of the group just stared at them with amusement, Benny and Vic were shaking their heads.

"They _**are**_ your friends," he heard John say with a snort. Dean hovered over him and laughed, helping him up to his feet.

"Ok everyone...FOOD!" Anna cried carrying out the first of many of the dishes. Cas rushed over to kiss his mom's cheek before getting in the kitchen to help the others.

Dinner was fantastic, Cas had forgotten all about Alfie coming over until the door bell sounded. Everyone froze with confused looks and Cas groaned.

"Fuck...I forgot..." Cas sighed looking over at Benny who just shrugged at him. Victor looked a little uncomfortable but relaxed when Benny took his hand.

"Do you want me to get it?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"Nah...I told him to come...I'll be right back," Cas said giving Dean a quick kiss before hurrying to the door. He grabbed the door knob and tried to work up an excited greeting but when he answered the door he could hear how fake it sounded.

"Hey Castiel...it's been a while," the younger man said with a small smile. Cas nodded and held the door open for him. Alfie walked nervously into the house and Cas followed him...his brain still trying to decide whether he wanted to keep his friendship with the kid. Alfie definitely grew up...he was a little more meatier...and his hair was a bit longer. He wasn't the little innocent kid from before...Cas shook his head and lead the way into the family room where everyone was settling in for a movie.

"Guys...you remember Alfie?" Cas said and gestured to him. Alfie smiled and waved, his entire body freezing when he saw Benny.

"Hey man...how ya been?" Gabriel asked trying to break the quickly growing tension. Benny was staring at Alfie...and it wasn't a friendly one. Vic rubbed his hand up Benny's leg trying to get him to calm down but it wasn't working.

"I've been good...just moved here a few days ago...and I wanted to re connect with you guys..." Alfie said softly letting his eyes fall away from Benny. The older man looked away as well but he remained silent.

"After all this time? Dude...you could have just stayed in touch...we'd all still be friends..." Dean grumbled. Cas sighed softly and moved to sit down on Dean's lap...Alfie was a big boy now...if he wanted back into the family...he'd have to work at it. Dean grabbed his legs and helped him maneuver into a more comfortable spot. He curled his feet between Dean's legs and snuggled into his side...the recliner was just big enough to not make them feel squished.

"I know...I...well...I fucked up...big time. I'm really sorry..." Alfie said softly, raising his eyes to meet Dean's. Cas had to stifle his laugh...the kid was pulling major puppy dog eyes and there was no way Dean would survive it. Sure enough Dean shook his head and chuckled.

"Well...it'll take some time but pull up a seat...we're about to watch Beerfest," Dean said. Cas glanced quickly over at Benny who had relaxed a bit. Vic was snuggling into him, whispering something into his ear. Benny chuckled a bit and the hard expression on his face melted into a soft one. Cas smiled and snuggled further into Dean, the scent of the new cologne he had given him sparked something in him. Grinning he gladly accepted the blanket Mary threw on them and pulled it up to his chin.

"Did you want to sleep here baby?" Dean asked running his fingers through his hair. Cas licked his lips and grinned, taking Dean's hand he lead it to the waist band of his pants. Dean grinned and let his fingers dip in and he froze...the grin turning into a lustful smirk. The blanket hid them perfectly as Dean undid his pants to trace along the lace of the panties he wore just for Dean.

"What color are they?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas swallowed down a moan and kissed his jaw.

"Blue...and they're lacy," he answered. Dean palmed his crotch and a shudder went through both of their bodies.

"Oh we're going home after this movie," Dean sucked on his neck and Cas let his head loll back with a soft chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

I...don't...even...I can't express how freaking happy I am!

In the month of December...Stranglehold got over 5,400 views!

And in two days 34 follows and 20 faves for the sequel Give A Little...~mind blown~

You guys are so freaking awesome...I decided to gift you all a new chapter before updating my other stories!

Thank you all so much and like always, please review!

Warnings: I'm not gonna spoil the fun and give away what kind of kink I'll be playing with but...just in case...Once Again...kinks and dirty smut.

* * *

Dean couldn't wait to get home with Cas...even though he played at being tired the little shit wouldn't stop teasing him under the blanket. Throughout the damn movie, Cas kept snaking his hand down his pants so he could trace the lace that lined the panties he was wearing. Dean was terrible at keeping his face controlled...well...when it came to doing something naughty with Cas that is. Every time his mom would pass he had to hide his face in Cas's hair...he knew the smug smile on his face would give him away.

Cas tried to keep his face neutral and he did a good job until Dean deliberately traced the outline of his very hard shaft through the cloth. Cas had squeaked and shifted a little...Sam gave them one of his infamous bitch famous but Gabriel just grinned, whispered something in his ear and Sam turned crimson. Dean made a mental note to thank the midget later.

The movie was nearing the end and as it was, Dean was so hard and horny he was pretty damn close to just taking his naughty Kit to his bedroom here at the house. Cas tilted his head back and Dean had to bite down on his shoulder to stifle the moan...Cas hips were thrusting back so his ass was digging into his crotch. During his handsy little exploration, Cas's pants managed to slip down to mid-thigh. One of his hands gripped onto his side while the other moved around to massage his thigh.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, his own disappearing under the blanket to grab onto the hand on his thigh and moved it to cup his pulsing cock.

"Nuh uh baby..." Dean chuckled at the growl he got from his Kit. The credits started to scroll and Cas scrambled to pull up his pants, eager to get in the car and home. Benny stood up and stretched, his eyes casting over to Alfie a few times before he took Vic's hand, pulling him in close.

"We're gonna head out...Dean we still playing pool tomorrow night?" Benny asked. Dean had to swallow a few times, Cas purposely brushing his hands over his straining dick several times as he got decent.

"Uh yeah...sure. Did you wanna try that new club after wards?" Dean asked coughing against how tight his throat was. Cas giggled softly and finally crawled off the chair. Dean sat up quickly, hoping his hard on wasn't too noticable.

"We could...you guys comin too?" Benny asked looking over at the girls then at Sam and Gabe. Even through his lust haze he could see Alfie looking around uncomfortably and for maybe one brief second, he felt bad for him. Then a flash of Benny's devastated face filled his mind and he just didn't care.

"Oh hell yeah we're coming!" Charlie grinned, pulling Gilda in for a kiss. Sam nodded and Gabe grinned widely.

"Cool...we'll meet at the Roadhouse first then figure it out from there," Benny said. His eyes found Alfie's and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a shake of his head. He waved goodbye and pulled Vic through the house quickly. Dean frowned a bit but when those slender hands found his waist he forgot about everything but getting his baby home and fucking him into the mattress.

* * *

Cas fidgeted from one foot to the other as Dean made his rounds to hug everyone...which was taking wayyyy to fucking long in his mind. He had hurried around, hugging and saying goodbye and now was waiting by the door. He was more than ready and all the teasing that they had done under the blanket was driving him crazy. The tight panties rubbing against his cock was so not helping. Finally Dean kissed his mom's cheek but before he could turn back around to say something to her, Cas grabbed his hand and yanked him through the door.

"He's always so eager," Mary laughed and Anna made a retching sound. Cas snickered and kept pulling Dean towards his car.

"What's the rush baby?" Dean asked and Cas could just see the damn grin on his face. He turned around to make a snarky comment but Dean just shoved him against the car and attacked his mouth. Cas let out a dirty moan and dug his hands into his short hair, pulling on it slightly. Dean growled against his lips and picked him up, his legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Oh god Dean..." Cas whimpered his head tilting back as Dean kissed and nipped his way to his neck. Dean grumbled something before latching his teeth to his skin and sucking hard. Cas moaned, bucking his hips against Dean's, his hands pulling Dean even tighter against him.

"Jesus you two...take that shit home!" John shouted and Cas pried his eyes open to see the other men shaking their heads through the window. Cas couldn't even muster enough clarity to be embarrassed. Dean ground his hips hard against him and he let out another whimper.

"Dean...please...I want you so fucking bad," Cas begged, his body trembling with need. Dean pressed their foreheads together and fought to catch his breath.

"I know...but we need to get home..." Dean laughed as Cas whined loudly. There was no way he would make it home.

"Fuck me on your car... I don't care," Cas moaned kissing along Dean's jaw. His fiance growled low in his throat before pulling away.

"Get in the car...now," Dean ordered and Cas shuddered, quickly crawling into the car as Dean jogged to the other side. The second the car pulled away from the curb Cas was on him, sucking at his neck and nibbling at his ear.

"Cas...Cas stop...Castiel!" Dean growled and Cas finally stilled, nearly cumming from just the authoritative tone in his lover's voice. Dean smirked and bit his lip...Cas knew just how much he loved when he obeyed or begged so he let a little whine out of his throat. Dean's body shuddered but he sat up straighter and glanced over at him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Sit on your side," Dean ordered and Cas pouted, moving back to his spot. Dean grinned, his eyes constantly flicking over to him. Cas grinned and pulled his pants off, letting them fall to the floor of car. Dean's breathing hitched and he couldn't help but feel like he scored a point. Leaning back against the door, one foot was on the floor while the other slid over Dean's leg to massage his cock.

"I thought I told you..."

"I am sitting on my side...you didn't say I had to keep my limbs to myself," Cas snickered, one hand trailing up his leg to grip himself through the panties. He let out a loud moan and licked his dry lips. Dean swallowed hard and pressed a hand against his foot, his hips pushing up just a little. Cas grinned, his whole body starting to gyrate. Dean cursed loudly and swerved as his head dipped back.

"Eyes on the road baby," Cas panted. The car swerved again but this time it was too pull off the road onto a dirt road. Cas bit his lip and arched his back, knowing full well what was going to happen. Before the car could stop he opened the glove compartment to find their bottle of lube. Dean braked hard and practically threw Cas into the back seat.

"You just can't behave can you?' Dean growled in his ear and Cas opened his mouth to reply when a palm slapped hard on his ass. He cried out and panted hard against the leather when his other ass cheek was slapped. His head fell onto his arms, his ass on display for Dean to take.

"Fuck Dean!" Cas sobbed as Dean smacked his ass over and over again. Cas was trembling, his panties soaked through with pre cum. When those same hands massaged into his ass he gasped and bit hard on his lip, fingers dipped into the waist band of his panties and yanked hard down to his knees.

"Such a pretty mess Cas," Dean groaned placing gentle kisses on his sore cheeks. Cas's soft moan turned into a sharp cry when something wet tickled his hole, licking at it slowly. Dean chuckled at the whimpering cries from him and licked a slow line from his balls to his hole. Dean's tongue pushed into his tight whole and vibrated deep into him with his loud moan. Cas was barely holding on by a very thin thread, his knuckles were white with the death grip he had on the seat.

"Dean...baby...please can I cum? Please?" Cas begged, panting heavily. Dean flicked his tongue along the rim.

"If I let you...will you cum for me later?" Dean asked nibbling at his cheek. Cas nodded vigorously.

"You know I wll...please De?" Cas whined. Dean didn't answer, but his hand pulled his very hard cock back between his legs and nearly screamed when he felt a mouth close tight around his head.

"Fuck yes! Oh fuck!" Cas cried out. Dean let go of him and Cas had to look back; he was rolling over onto his back and Cas felt hands pulling at the panties. Cas helped get them down his legs and then hands were pulling him to straddle Dean's chest.

"Fuck my mouth Kit," Dean growled before taking him into his mouth. Cas shouted out and grabbed at the seats to steady himself as he started to thrust into the glorious mouth. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head which spurred Cas on, his hips thrusting a bit harder. Over the years he learned just how much his lover got off on being face fucked...of having his dick filling his throat. Cas growled out his name and lost his pace for a second, just bucking forward.

"Oh god...just like that fuck Dean yes!" Cas screamed when Dean used just the right amount of teeth, the slight sharp pain sending Cas over the edge. His hands clung onto Deans hair and rode out his orgasm, his lover swallowing greedily everything he was giving him. Dean moaned around his sensitive cock and Cas purred, leaning back on his hands as his hips lazily rolled, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of Dean's mouth. Soon it was filling again and Cas was a whimpering mess.

"That's my Kit...god you feed me so good baby," Dean groaned pushing him back gently so that their cocks were lined up. Cas smiled lovingly at him and started rutting against him.

"You take such good care of me...I have to repay the favor right?" Cas asked leaning down to suck on one of Dean's nipples. His lover's back bowed and a long moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck I love you...ride me baby," Dean panted, fumbling for the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and Cas shuddered crawling a bit forward so Dean's hand could reach between and under his legs. At the first press of a slicked finger, Cas's head fell on Dean's chest. The long finger slipped into his clenching hole and both of them moaned, Cas nuzzling his chest with a loud purr. Dean's other hand rubbed at his side as another finger pushed into him.

"God that feels so fucking good," Cas moaned rocking his hips back against those fingers, his body jerking when his prostate was pushed at. When a third finger dipped inside Cas was crying out again and deemed himself ready enough, he yanked Dean's hand away. His lover's chuckle drowned out to a loud moan as Cas pushed down on Dean's cock, impaling himself slowly and completely.

"Oh fuck! Mmm..." Dean moaned holding tight onto his hips as their hips rolled together, trying to get his cock in as deep as it could go. Cas's head lolled back and he bit his lip loving the shallow thrusts. Dean bucked up his hips and Cas moaned, smiling down at Dean as he raised his body, nearly letting him fall out before slamming back down. The sensation sent sparks through out his body and for a split second his toes went numb.

"Again Kit...fuck do it again," Dean gasped and Cas obliged, doing it over and over until they were slamming hard against each other, the sounds of their hard breathing and slapping skin echoing off in the car. The windows completely fogged over. Cas slammed back down again but stayed, rolling his hips in a circle hard. Dean held onto his hips and started slamming hard up into him, keeping him from moving on his own.

"I'm close, fuck I'm close!" Cas cried out, dragging his blunt nails down Dean's chest. Dean nodded and let up on his grip to let him move again. They were a sweaty shuddering mess and it was hard to keep up the pace they were going as their groins started to clench. Cas slammed down on him one more time and screamed Dean's name, his vision whiting out for a second as he came, painting up Dean's chest. He came down in time to feel Dean fill him up and Cas nearly orgasmed again, he loved it.

"Oh gooooood!" Dean groaned thrusting into him until the tremors in their bodies quieted. Cas shakily licked up his mess and sighed contentedly when Dean's soft cock slipped out of him.

"Want me to clean you out baby?" Dean panted, his eyes fighting to stay open. Cas kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Do you have the energy?" Cas giggled. Dean smiled and sucked on his lip, moaning softly.

"I don't know...but if you want me too I will..."

"I kinda...like the feeling of it..." Cas blushed hard and hid his face in Dean's shoulder. His lover chuckled and yanked on his hair. He gasped and mewled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Maybe I should buy you a plug then...fill you up in the morning...let you fill me deep inside of you all day...then if you're good..." Dean sucked hard on his neck and Cas whimpered.

"Fuck...how is it after all this time you can still do this to me?" Cas laughed. Dean grinned and kissed him, his mouth opening eagerly for Dean's tongue to invade his mouth. Their tongues rolled around lazily.

"So...about the plug?" Dean asked with a huge grin. Cas wiggled his hips a little and moaned softly.

"Oh yeah...we're BOTH getting one," Cas grinned widely, Dean pulled him down for a rough hungry kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for the comments/faves/follows!

Alright...so...I freaking hate tumblr...I really do. I absolutely love Benny/Samandriel...but after reading/seeing some fanfic...I am really liking Benny/Victor and now Samandriel/Krissy Chambers (ugh!) And I do want to bring her into the story...so...wtf...lmao. I need your guys' help...tell me what you think and what you would rather see.

Also, If you guys wanna see more of the other pairings I have in this story let me know!

And the adventure continues...warning...it's a bit porny lol.

* * *

"And exactly WHY do I have to be here?" Gabriel exclaimed, the color in his face draining just a slight. Benny chuckled from the back seat and got out of the car with a shake of his head. Dean blushed and got out as well, cautiously looking around before hurrying across the street.

The boys were supposed to be playing pool at The Roadhouse...but after the talk of adding toys...especially plugs...Dean had to come and look at the new sex store. Benny was all for it and even though Gabriel was the pervert...he was definitely uncomfortable coming here.

"Just shut it Gabe...just think you can get yourself a pretty little cock ring to surprise your Sammy with," Benny laughed. Dean chuckled and quickly opened the door for his friends to scramble in.

"Hey, I'll have you know we don't...need...wow," Gabe's face broke out into a huge grin when his eyes scanned the room excitedly. Before Dean could say anything the guy was off practically drooling at the mouth.

"Don' look at me...he's your friend," Benny grinned walking over to the dildos...picking up a rather large one that made Dean's eyes bug out.

"Can I help you gentleman?" A woman asked. Dean spun around and felt his blush darken. A very attractive women stood behind him and she looked like she stepped out of a 50's movie.

"Y-yes...um...this is well...my first time here and I'm looking for um...something," Dean stammered smiling nervously. She smiled back and extended her hand.

"Kendall."

"Dean," he said shaking her hand. The smile she gave him made him feel a bit more comfortable.

"Is your partner female or male?" She asked.

"Male...my fiance..."

"Congratulations...are you getting married soon?" She asked her smile becoming brighter. Benny snorted from behind him.

"Doubt it...dudes been engaged for 5 years...still hasn't picked a date," Benny drawled.

"Hey! We wanted to make sure everything was settled down before we even attempted at that...shut it Benny," Dean growled. Kendall laughed and covered her mouth quickly.

"Well Dean...what kind of toys were you looking for?" she asked trying to stifle her need to laugh. Benny slapped him hard on the ass before going off to find Gabriel. Dean rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I should have never brought them...anyway...um...we were thinking about plugs?" Dean blushed again but he just cleared his throat to fight off the embarrassment. She bit her lip and gently took his hand to lead him over to the assortment of plugs in a glass case.

"Everything comes sterilized and with a trial size of cleaner for the toys. Did you want a vibrating one?" she asked. Dean bit on his lip looking at them all and couldn't help but feel a deep pulsing in his pelvis...the image of one of them deep in Cas, him writhing hard on the bed as it vibrated along his prostate.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Dean grinned widely at her.

* * *

"So...you don't think it's weird?" Cas bit on his lip as Charlie dipped her fries in her frosty. While the boys went to play pool, he, Charlie and Gilda decided to spend the day shopping at the mall. Somehow during their lunch, the topic of kinks came up. The ever shy Gilda actually surprised the hell out of him when she listed off several of them.

"Never underestimate the quiet ones Cas...they tend to be screamers," Charlie snickered. Cas blushed hard and when the girls started to giggle he covered his face with his hands.

"What that you like wearing panties or that Dean gets hot?" Gilda asked so non chalantly it was like they were talking about something much more mundane.

"Both maybe?" He asked slurping some of the melted frosty from the top so it wouldn't spill over.

"It's not weird at all...how many pairs do you own?" Gilda asked. Cas laughed and shrugged, holding up 3 fingers.

"Oh...that just wont do mister! Come on...victoria's secret time!" Charlie exclaimed and Cas nearly choked on his ice cream.

"Charlie! I-I can't! They'll kick me out for indecency!" Cas was mortified though he was excited about the idea of getting more.

"Do you know what size you are?" Charlie asked and Cas nodded.

"Then you won't have to try them on silly, just pick out the ones you want and I'll stand in line buying them...but with your card of course," Charlie smirked. Cas smiled and pulled her in to plant a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," Cas smiled. They finished off their lunch and hurried off towards the store, excitement buzzing along his skin. The first one Charlie picked up with pastel pink and Cas made a face. As he looked around he grinned when he saw a pair he really wanted...he took out his phone and snapped a photo and sent it to Dean before snatching them up to give to Charlie.

* * *

"I think...I may have gotten too much..." Dean laughed as he bit on his lip. His basket was full and he was deciding on what color cock ring to get. Benny came up behind him and showed him the ebony handcuffs he was getting along with a rather large bright orange dildo...he read the package closely and snorted from the abrupt laugh.

"Oh my god Benny...glow in the dark...really?" Dean didn't know whether to laugh or be mortified at the slow nod of Benny's head.

"It is actually pretty damn hot...I have a rainbow one I fuck my girlfriend with," Kendall grinned and Dean swallowed hard. He groaned and looked into his basket...he was getting way too much already...but the sudden image of doing THAT to Cas...fuck. He followed Benny over and snatched up a bright blue one up for himself. He was about to back to the counter when he saw Gabriel chewing on his thumb nail. Strolling over quietly he was able to read over the midget's shoulder...

"How to make your lover orgasm from just dirty talk...holy shit Gabe," Dean read out loud making the shorter man jump.

"Don't do that! And what? He's leaving for a few days and...well...I suck at dirty talk..." Gabe blushed furiously and Dean grinned, wrapping his arm around the man's neck.

"As much as this makes me want to hurl...my brother is lucky to have you man," Dean grinned and started to walk away when Gabe pulled him back.

"Do...you really think so?" Gabe asked and Dean nodded, his eyes narrowing a bit at the man. Gabe laughed softly and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I...I want to ask him to marry me Dean..." Gabe swallowed hard and handed him the box. Dean's eyes bulged and he opened it revealing a very pretty silver band with a few diamonds set in the metal.

"Oh my god...Gabe...that's fucking awesome!" Dean cried pulling the man in his arms for a bone crunch hug. The two men laughed and Gabe bit his lip taking the ring back to look at it. Dean's heart thumped in his chest and he couldn't even complain...he was so freaking happy for his brother. Beyond Gabriel's antics...he was a great guy who never once left Sam's side.

Dean reached over and snagged up the book grinning at his friend, "Think of it as an engagement gift."

"Thanks Dean..." Gabe blushed and slipped the box back into his pocket as they made their way to the counter. His phone buzzed in his jacket; placing the book next to his stuff he plucked it out and smiled when he saw a picture message from Cas.

"Holy...shit..." Dean swallowed. There were no words attached to it...just an image of electric blue satin panties with black lace. He knew they would ride low on his fiance's body and looking closer...it was a freaking thong. Dean palmed his crotch and groaned when he realized where that picture was taken.

"That little shit..." Dean laughed. Kendall raised her brow and Dean first showed him a picture of his Castiel and then the thong he was hoping he was buying. Kendall bit her lip and fanned herself a bit.

"You are one lucky bastard Dean...he's damn gorgeous," she grinned. He glanced down at all the stuff he was planning on putting back. With a smirk he pushed it towards her and she gave him a knowing look. He was allowed to spoil his baby...especially if those damn panties made their way back to their home.

He quickly sent a message while Benny was checking out.

_5:35 pm Message to __**Kit: **_

You going to pose in those for me later?

_5:36 pm Message from __**Kit: **_

Maybe...depending on if I get them or not...you like them?

_5:36 pm Message to __**Kit:**_

You bet your ass I do...are you coming home after or going straight to the bar?

_5:38 pm Message from __**Kit:**_

Probably come home first so I can shower. You guys already done playing?

_5:38 pm Message from __**Kit:**_

So...I may have gone a little overboard...You still love me right?

Dean read the last message and grinned...if anyone went overboard it was definitely him...never in his life did he ever imagine spending so much money on freaking sex toys. They waved goodbye to Kendall and hurried off to the car. He laughed as Gabriel grabbed for his book and dove into the back seat.

"Did you guys wanna go play pool now?" Dean asked and Benny looked over at him like was crazy.

"Did you not just see what I bought for Tory?" Benny growled. Dean rubbed his eyes snorting from laughing. Gabe made a gagging noise and Benny flew over the seat to either hit or tickle the guy. Dean shook his head and started typing.

_5:45 pm Message to __**Kit:**_

Well...we actually never made it there...I may have gone a little over board as well...I think we need a credit card just for sexy times...

_5:45 pm Message from __**Kit:**_

Get your ass home...meet you there...love you fucker

_5:45 pm Message to __**Kit:**_

Love you too asshole!

"Oh man...ok...so are still going out to the club or are we all gonna be too sexed out to do anything?" Dean snickered turning the car on.

* * *

Cas waved to the girls, his Cheshire grin fading completely when he turned to see Alfie sitting on his steps. He groaned inwardly making his way towards the door. Dean wasn't home yet...for that he was glad.

"Hi Castiel...sorry to intrude..." Alfie said standing up quickly. Cas bit his lip and nodded, waiting for the younger to move out-of-the-way.

"How did you find out where we live?" Cas asked unlocking the door. He didn't really want too but he invited him in. Alfie looked relieved and slunk into the house, his hands wringing together nervously.

"I um...asked Dean's mom...you guys left while I was in the bathroom...I wanted to come and see you so...just went to her house and asked..." he answered. Cas sighed and dropped his bag on the table as he made his way into the kitchen.

"You could have called me you know..." Cas said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Castiel...I just...I know you wouldn't have answered," Alfie said with a sad sigh. Cas rubbed his face and groaned.

"What did you expect...really? You acted like you were in love with Benny..."

"I WAS in love him!" Alfie fought back.

"Yeah? Then tell me the real reason why you broke up with him? Cause to be honest with you, I think it's bull shit," Cas said crossing his arms. Alfie ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the kitchen table.

"When you guys moved away... I didn't have anyone. Zeke moved back to Boston and he kept bringing up the fact that Benny was much older than me and that he would eventually cheat...and I believed him. We'd been friends since we were young...why would he have reason to lie to me? I was so stupid..." Alfie explained, tears beginning to brim his eyes. Cas swallowed hard but still tried to maintain his stoic stance.

"Let me guess...he just wanted you to break up with Benny so he could be with you?" he asked. Alfie rubbed his eyes with his fingers and nodded jerkily.

"I was so...upset and just wanted to call Benny...to beg him to forget what I had just said...but once again Zeke convinced me not too...saying that it was in my best interest. He only waited a week before he tried kissing me. At first I let him...but he tried to push me into having sex with him and I just couldn't...he got angry and I left. I tried calling Benny but...his phone was off. I tried a few times before I gave up and went back home to New York..."

"What about school?"

"Dropped out...my parents barely let me stay with them. Every time you called to ask about Benny...I just couldn't...my parents weren't handling the whole 'gay' episode well," Alfie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Cas shook his head and tried to think of anything to say but he couldn't.

"Alfie...I don't know what you want...I mean I know you want to be friends again but I'm telling you right now...Benny...he's happy with Vic...and I can't let you spoiling that," Cas said softly. Alfie laughed saddly and nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I know...and...I'm really happy for him...I am...I fucked up everything by letting him go...probably be the worst mistake in my life...this past year was horrible and all I really want is my friends back. I'm willing to wait however long it takes," Alfie swallowed hard and Cas nodded reaching out for him. Alfie smiled moving closer until they were hugging tightly. Cas rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry that asshole manipulated you...next time you come to us first ok?" Cas said. He felt Alfie nod and he let go of the poor guy. They sat around the island until they heard the purr of the Impala. Alfie quickly sat up and snatched up his jacket before Cas could stop him. Dean was walking through the front door with a cocky smile on his face. His entire body froze when he saw Alfie.

"Uh...hi..." Dean said quickly looking over at Cas.

"Alfie came over to talk and clear some stuff up...I'll tell you later," Cas said placing his hand on Alfie's shoulder. Dean nodded and dropped a rather large and seemingly heavy bag on the couch. Curiousity getting the best of him, Cas nudged Alfie towards the door. Thankfully he caught the message and said goodbye before scrambling out of the house. Dean watched him leave but shrugged, turning back to find Cas trying to peer into the bag.

"Hey! Get back you little shit!" Dean laughed swatting at his hands. Cas pouted at him and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Baaaaabe...I wanna see," Cas chuckled, a pure content feeling washing over him. There were times when he had to wonder if this really was his life and that he was actually this happy. Dean smiled down at him and it made his skin buzz a little.

"I know you do...me and the boys had...a little too much fun and I spent way too much fucking money...but I couldn't help it," Dean laughed pushing his fingers through Cas's hair. He couldn't help moaning softly, his legs opening to pull Dean closer.

"Well...I kinda spent a lot of money too," Cas blushed and Dean just chuckled, leaning down to catch his lips. He couldn't help the soft moan as his hands grasped the ones cupping his face.

"Please tell me you got the ones you took a picture of," Dean groaned softly against his lips. Cas grinned and sucked on his bottom lip, his hands moved down his back to grab at his ass.

"I am proud to say that they are now in my growing collection...Charlie helped pick some of them out," Cas snickered. Dean closed his eyes, his shoulder's shaking a little as he laughed silently.

"Knowing her...she probably had more fun than you did," Dean kissed along his jaw, Cas tilted his head with a soft hum leaving his lips.

"Yep...especially when Gilda started trying some of them on," Cas grinned. Dean huffed out a laugh and continued to kiss along his neck, his tongue flicking out along his skin occasionally. Cas bit down on his lip and moaned softly when teeth grazed at his pulse point.

"Baby...can I see what you bought...please?" Cas asked again and Dean groaned pulling away to give him a playful chastising look. He grabbed Cas's chin and tapped his nose with his other hand.

"Fine...but remember, we are actually going out tonight," Dean grinned. Cas giggled and gently pushed his fiance away to attack the bag.

"Oh...my...holy fuck Dean...you weren't kidding..." Cas swallowed hard as his cock instantly grew hard and he had to catch his breath. The toys his fiance bought were...he was expecting maybe a few dildos or the plugs they talked about but...there were cock rings, feathers, several dildos...one of which Cas was really interested in, flavored lube, different sized plugs...he picked up one that had a black fluffy tail at the end of it.

"Dean..." Cas laughed feeling a blush settle from head to toe. Dean just bit his lip and blushed as well.

"I um...well...if you want me to take it back..."

"No! Of course not! I'm just...a little overwhelmed with all of this...you definetly had more fun than I did," Cas grinned picking up a neon blue dildo. He bit his lip hard when he saw the smirk on his fiance's face.

"It glows in the dark..."

"Oh my god...do we really need to go out tonight?" Cas whined making Dean laugh loud. He moved to stand behind him and Cas bit his lip when the very obvious bulge pressed into his back.

"No...not if you really don't want too," Dean said softly against his ear. Cas's breathing stilted a bit and he leaned back into his fiance. Dean's hands smoothed their way along his stomach, wrapping around his torso tightly.

"I just want to play with all of this...but I do want to go out tonight as well...dammit," Cas grinned tilting his head again as lips kissed the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"Well...we can play for a little bit...then tonight...we're not getting any sleep," Dean snickered. Cas's whole body shuddered and he couldn't stifle the moan. There was so much to choose from he didn't know where to start. Licking his lips he went for the glow in the dark dildo and flavored lube, as he bent over to pick it up he gasped when Dean ground into his ass.

"Dean...fuck," Cas panted, his fingers digging into the couch. A hand met his ass and he whimpered.

"Never thought you'd actually like spanking," Dean groaned slapping him again. Cas bit into his arm and whimpered louder as the grinding at his ass got rougher.

"I-I thought you wanted to play?" Cas gasped out. Dean pulled on his hair and Cas cried out, his hands flying back to dig his fingers into Dean's thighs.

"Oh I do...but you should know better than to bend over in front of me," Dean growled in his ear. Cas grinned and nodded, pouting slightly when Dean stopped, letting him go gently.

"Grab the whole bag...last thing I need is for Sam to walk in and find it," Dean laughed. Cas shook his head and watched him run to lock the front door. He grabbed up the bag and headed for their bedroom, making sure to grab his own bag from the kitchen counter. Dean pulled on the back of his shirt and attacked his neck with lips and teeth, Cas had to stop walking and moaned.

"Maybe we should call and cancel...I doubt I'll be able to stop touching you...especially if you let me plug you up," Dean whispered in his ear and Cas bit down on his lip.

"But if we stay you won't get to see me walking around, knowing that your cum is still inside," Cas said, grinning when Dean groaned into his neck. Dean spun him around and pretty much threw him over his shoulder. Cas let out a yelp as his face came within inches of his ass. With a snicker he smacked Dean's ass hard with both hands.

"Cas! Jesus...do you want me to drop you?" Dean laughed. Cas pressed a kiss to each cheek before grabbing at the bags. Dean carried him to their bedroom and Cas's vision swirled when he was suddenly dumped onto the bed.

"Whoa...wait Dean...I'm really fucking dizzy," Cas laughed closing his eyes. Dean towered over him and laughed kissing at his face and jaw.

"Ok...I showed you what I got...now you have to at least either pose a few of them...or show me the whole lot," Dean said moving to lay next to him. Cas bit his lip and tried to decide while his vision cleared.

"How about I pose in one of them after we play...that way not only do you have to see me walking around knowing a plug is inside...but what panties I'm wearing underneath," Cas said sinisterly. Dean gaped at him, his face flushing with heat and pupils blown wide.

"Oh god Cas...you're gonna fucking kill me," Dean said with a loud groan, his head falling into his shoulder. Cas grinned and kissed his hair, fingers trailing up and down his arm. His fiance sighed and sat up with a small happy smile stretched on his face. The bed squeaked when Dean got up to grab at the bags. Cas quickly grabbed the VS one and threw it towards the closest; Dean protesting loudly with a huge pout.

"Nope...no peaking! Ok...so...which one do you wanna try out first?" Cas asked holding up all the bottles of flavored lube. He opened the cherry one and made a face, it smelled too much like cough syrup. Dean snickered and handed him the cinnamon, it was spicy and the little taste he put on his tongue was good. Cas put that one to the side while Dean tasted the Apple and Strawberry. After a moment he finally decided on the Strawberry, quickly putting the other bottles back in the bag. Cas shuddered with excitement as he scrambled off the bed to grab the scissors from the desk when Dean pulled the glow in the dark dildo out.

"We can test out the lube while this sits under the light," Dean said with a grin. Cas nodded eagerly and quickly cleared off the bed while Dean ripped open the package. Once it was washed and sitting under the lamp, Dean attacked him, pushing him down into the mattress. His legs instantly opened and couldn't help the loud moan when that wonderful weight nestled down on him. Just having him there, pressing him down into the bed with just his body, no pushing...nothing holding him down...just Dean...it made him so comfortable and...turned on.

"Or...we could lay here like this..." Dean laughed weaving their fingers together, his thumbs rubbing the backs of his hands, "We're pathetic."

"Mmm...but it feels so good...it'd feel better naked but I love this Dean," Cas said raising up his head to catch his lips. Dean moaned softly and kissed him, pushing gently to let him rest back on the bed. They went slow, tongues lazily exploring the other's mouth. Cas squeezed his hands before pulling them away to wrap around Dean's neck, wanting him closer.

"Babe, I'm gonna crush you," Dean said kissing along his jaw.

"I don't care...It feels too good," Cas moaned pulling at him until he finally settled even further onto him. It was a little hard to breathe at first but he got used to it, a huge smile stretched on his face when Dean breathed a moan into his ear. They shared another slow kiss that rapidly turned needy and hips started to move.

"Dean...do you want me to fuck your mouth?" Cas moaned. Dean made a noise between a whimper and a moan, his head nodding vigorously. He rolled them so that he was on top and clothes started to fly. Cas threw Dean's boxers over his shoulder, raking his nails down his bare thighs.

"How do you want me Dean?" he asked, his lips just a mere few inches away from his cock. Dean swallowed hard and tried to think but Cas wasn't going to make it easy for him. His tongue darted out and barely grazed the slit. Dean's back arched and a breathy moan escaped along with a little laugh.

"Can...can we just 69 or something?" Dean stammered looking down at him with glazed over eyes. Cas laughed and sucked on his tip, moaning at the first taste of pre cum on his tongue.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck your mouth?" Cas grinned when Dean moaned loudly, fingers gripping the sheets into his fists.

"Oh fuck... I do...but I want your mouth on me too," Dean said. Cas made a grabby motion at the lube and Dean bit his lip handing him the Cinnamon one.

"Ok...but I won't be able to concentrate with you in my mouth," Cas said with a mocking sound of disappointment. Dean shrugged his shoulders but the glint in his eyes made Cas smile. They opened the lube and Cas moved to straddle Dean's legs. Both gasped a bit when lubed hands grasped at each other.

"Fuck that feels amazing," Dean moaned, his fist moving a little too fast and tight. Cas swallowed hard and grabbed at his wrist with his free hand, giving him a warning glare. Dean just smiled at him as he helped Cas maneuver to hover over his head.

"Mmm, tastes good too," Cas moaned after taking a long lick up Dean's shaft. He shuddered at the moan vibrating close to his own cock. He opened his mouth to make a comment but a gasp came out instead when Dean took the head into his mouth.

"Oh Dean!" Cas moaned, leaning in to mouth at the throbbing flesh in front of him. He sucked and nibbled along the base, moaning at the spicy taste of the lube. His mind whirling with the sensation of Dean's mouth and the cock slowly sliding into his own mouth. A vibration buzzed along his dick and into his gut, his hips bucking a little. Dean moaned around him again and Cas had to pull off Dean, his hips thrusting into the wet heat.

The tip of Dean's cock tapped at his chin and he let out a shakey laugh, "Told you I wouldn't be able to concentrate." He gripped the base of his pulsing member and slowly side his mouth down until his lips brushed along the skin of his groin. A loud moan pulsated around him and Cas bucked into Dean's mouth as he too moaned loudly.

Cas's stomach flipped, he was getting close and he pulled off of Dean quickly and started fucking down into Dean's throat. Fingers massaged into his lower back and a hand came down hard onto the flesh of his ass. He cried out and pressed his forehead into Dean's hip bone.

"Do...do it again Dean...fuck," He gasped, crying out again when he was slapped on the other side. When he was spanked for a third time he pushed into Dean's open throat and came with a shout. Dean moaned around him and those same hands rubbed at his legs soothingly. He didn't even realize he was shaking until his fiance tried to soothe him. Carefully he pulled away from Dean and collapsed onto his back breathing heavily.

"Shit...you ok?" Dean laughed softly, his face coming into his view.

"Give...Give me a second...holy shit," Cas sucked in a breath and tried to get his body to calm down.

* * *

Dean could watch Cas orgasm for eternity and never become bored. Over the years they just got even more intense. His whole body was twitching and his hands were gripping the sheets. He wanted nothing more than to touch him but when Cas got like this, he would be extremely sensitive. And he didn't want him to cum so quickly...they still had a dildo to play with. Biting his lip he watched his beautiful Cas calm down, a soft smile on his face when his eyes finally opened.

"Sorry..."

"For what? Orgasming so hard your toes went numb?" Dean snickered at the blush spreading across his cheeks. A couple of years back, they were out for their anniversary and Dean being Dean...got way too grabby in the restraint. Cas didn't even make into the car when Dean yanked his pants down and fucked him so hard against the door that his toes literally went numb. At first he had been ashamed...thinking he'd been way to rough and actually hurt him but Cas just laughed...called him an idiot before kissing him. He never let Cas live down that confession though.

"They didn't go numb but my skin won't stop tingling...come here," Cas said grabbing at his hip. Dean bit his lip and followed where Cas was wanting to put him. He groaned when he straddled the man's chest, his head raising to take Dean's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god baby, feels so good," Dean moaned rolling his hips a little. Cas urged him on until he was thrusting into that mouth almost desperately. He didn't know if it was the lube or just the overall feeling of Cas's mouth tight and wet around him but he was on fire. His fingers found their way into his hair and held his head steady as he fucked his mouth. Cas moaned loudly and hallowed out his cheeks making him nearly scream.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out and shot down his throat, his own body shuddering and slightly twitching at his release. Cas moaned lewdly as he milked him for everything he could and Dean bit his lip hard, loving to watch his Cas suck on his soft cock to get him hard again. It was probably one of his many favorite dirty things.

Dean rubbed his hand down Cas's stomach and grinned when he felt his lover's cock filling back up as well. He let him lick and suck for a little bit before he was pulling away, snickering at the pout on Cas's face. Leaning down he caught those swollen tender lips and kissed him softly, pressing their sweaty bodies against each other.

"Damn baby," Dean moaned kissing up his neck to his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe. Cas purred deep in his throat and ran his long fingers through Dean's hair, nails scratching at his scalp.

"Think you can go again?" Dean asked pulling back enough to look down at him.

"Mmhmm, get it babe," Cas said and rolled out of bed on the other side to get the bag of toys. Dean grinned watching him before snatching up the warmed dildo. He closed his hands over it to make sure it was glowing, a flutter of anticipation in his tummy when it did. Cas crawled back on the bed biting his lip shyly when he handed him a black plug, it was one of the smaller ones and Dean just leaned over kissing him.

He got out of the bed and turned off all the lights with the exception of the very small one Cas kept for reading. It only created enough light for Dean to see what he was doing.

"That...looks almost obscene," Cas giggled and Dean looked at the glowing dildo on the bed. He barked out a laugh and watch the thing levitate and fingers wrapped around it. Dean hooked his hands on Ca's knees and flipped him onto his stomach. He made a cute surprised sound but the moment Dean's fingers pressed into the back of his thighs Cas let out a small moan.

"You're so good for me Kit," Dean moaned and spread his cheeks apart to lick at his hole. Cas whimpered loudly and brought his knees in so that his ass was hovering in the air. Dean grinned and nibbled at his cheeks before tonguing his balls, sucking them into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Cas shouted and ground back against him. He smiled and licked up to his hole, his tongue flicking at his rim loving how it clenched every time. The more Cas whimpered the more he teased, when he heard the first growl, he sank his tongue deep into him and awarded his Kit a hard slap on his ass for the loud cry.

Dean was vaguely aware of the snick of a cap being popped open when he smelled strawberries. He moaned into Cas and eagerly pulled away to flip him over onto his back. He held out his hand to get lube dripped onto them, quickly working his lover open and ready for the dildo. It was still glowing beautifully and Cas made a loud obscene moan when Dean started to work it into him.

"Fuck baby...this looks so fucking awesome," Dean bit his lip hard as it disappeared into him. Once Cas was used to the stretch, he sat up a little to watch it but he didn't last long, falling back onto the bed as he cried out; a hand flying down to rub himself.

Dean didn't know how long he would be able to last watching this glowing thing slide deliciously in and out of Cas. He quickened the thrusts and brought him just on the edge before he pulled it out completely.

"Dean! Why...why the fuck did you stop!" Cas nearly screamed. Dean laughed and climbed between his legs, making sure the plug was close by.

"Cause if you're cumming, you're doing it with my cock inside of you," Dean moaned and started thrusting his hips roughly into his eager lover. Cas gripped at his arms, whimpering his name loudly. Dean sat back on his haunches, pulling Cas so his ass was sitting on his lap before he started pistoning his hips up. When Cas screamed the first time he held onto his shoulder's, grinding into him hard. He tried to move but Dean would let him until he was just about to pop did he let him go, his hips pushing harder and harder.

Cas clenched around him hard and screamed, his back bowing off the bed as he came all over his and Dean's stomach. He groaned loudly and kept thrusting, the headboard slapping into the wall with each one. Cas was trembling in his arms but he made an effort to move with him. Dean grabbed onto his wrists and pushed them into the mattress above his head as he ground into him, his orgasm ripping out him and filling Castiel with his seed.

"Oh fuck Dean yes," Cas moaned and gyrated his hips, milking his cock again. Dean stayed pressed into him as he fought for air, his lungs burning. Dean slowly pulled out and gently rolled Cas back onto his stomach. He nearly fell off the bed when he turned the lamp back on. Cas looked up at him with exhausted but sated eyes, a happy little smile plastered on his face. Dean licked his dry lips and moved back behind him, grabbing up the plug on the way. He made sure it was nice and lubed up before he slowly pushed it in. Cas gasped softly but kept his body relaxed. Dean couldn't even describe what it did to him knowing that his fiance was full with his cum, the black plug keeping it all inside.

"Feel ok baby?" Dean asked breathlessly. Cas hummed as he nodded, his fingers coming back to press on it, his body jerking foreword hard.

"Whoa...it feels weird but I like it," Cas said. Dean nodded before crashing down on the bed next to him. He glanced at the clock and was happy to see they had a couple of hours still. He pulled Cas into his arms and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love it when you get all snuggly after sex," Cas purred against his chest. Dean grinned running his fingers through his hair gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has fave/followed/reviewed!

I may...or may not have come up an idea for another story...hmmmmm.

Just a little warning...it gets a wee bit angsty...but it's not Cas and Dean so don't worry! lol

* * *

Cas looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't keep from grinning. The panties he chose to wear tonight were a little tight on him but they felt great against his skin. It wasn't the one he had taken a picture of, Dean already saw those. This one was black with a dark red and white plaid pattern, the edges lined with black lace and a little red bow in the front. The back showed off his ass and every time he moved, they would push and rub against the plug nicely. He had spent some extra time shaving his legs, knowing just how much his fiancé loved it, even if he did try to deny it like crazy.

He stared down at the black stockings and grinned as he sat down on the toilet to pull them on. After making sure everything was in place he pulled on his pants and black button up shirt, tucking it all in. He was just buttoning up his vest when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Babe you almost done?" Dean called out. Cas rolled his eyes with a little chuckle, snatching up the red tie from the counter he wrenched open the door to show a grinning Dean.

"Damn...you look amazing," Dean growled attacking his lips hungrily. Cas moaned against his lips, his arms instantly wrapping around him. Fingers clutched at his sides and slid down to grab at his ass, pushing them together tightly.

"You sure you still wanna go out?" Cas laughed pulling away a little breathlessly. Dean huffed out a laugh and pecked his lips, taking the tie out of his hands. His fingers worked the knot to hang loosely and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Yes...let's just say...we HAVE to go out," Dean eyed him with a little grin. Cas frowned at him but Dean just walked away with a wink.

"Dean...what's going on?" Cas asked following him. Dean kept walking, whistling a little tune as he went.

"Dean! Come on!" Cas pouted. Dean smiled at him and disappeared from their room. Cas shook his head and continued getting ready.

The entire way to the club Cas kept prodding him but his stubborn ass fiancé would not let up. He tried pouting, whispering and moaning in his ear but nothing could sway him. He sat with his arms crossed over his stomach like a child, making sure Dean could see the pout on his face.

"Baby, no matter how much you do that, I ain't gonna tell you. Now get your sexy ass out of the car," Dean snickered before pulling himself out. Cas narrowed his eyes at him and just sighed, opening his door and got out. The others were already there, waiting for them over by Benny's truck. Cas bounded over to them and nearly tackled Gabriel along the way. He didn't see Vic and Benny was unusually quiet, his eyes staying glued to the ground. He wanted to ask but Sam tore through his mental debate.

"Hey! So...this place is...kinda not what we're used to," Sam laughed looking at the door. Dean glanced over at the place and grinned when the music could be heard pouring out. It sounded like a live band doing actual decent covers of classic rock songs. Cas grinned and took his hand, pulling him towards the entrance. They paid and sure enough, there was a live band on a small raised up stage. There was an outside area that seemed to have another building on the other side. When the band quieted, he could hear cluby type music playing from it.

"This is like...3 type of bars in one," Charlie laughed bobbing her head to the music.

"Sweet...dance with me babe," Dean grinned pulling him out towards the dance floor. His eyes opened wide and went willingly. The band was just starting up Pour Some Sugar On Me and Cas had to stifle the laugh trying to erupt from his mouth. Dean was in heaven though, it was his kind of music and they could just relax with their friends. Charlie and Gilda were dancing close by while the rest sat at the couches near the back. Gabe sat on Sam's lap and Benny sat on the other couch across from them.

The more Cas tried to ignore it and keep focused on Dean, he couldn't help but notice how unhappy Benny looked..he wasn't really looking at Gabe or Sam; his eyes kept darting around nervously. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck and tried again to push it down but it was nagging at him. A new song came on and he was about to follow Dean off the dance floor but his fiancé just pulled him in closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean smiled kissed him softly. Cas grinned and shrugged, moving his body to the beat. Sam and Gabe finally joined them, a huge grin was plastered on the shorter man's face and Cas gave him a questioning look. Gabe just winked, his eyes darting at Dean over his shoulder.

"Dean!" Cas whined. Dean gave him an innocent look and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Cas let out a loud groan making his fiancé crack up laughing. The arms finally released him and shook his head. It was then he saw him...Alfie. And he wasn't alone. He had his arm wrapped around a pretty little brunette who was giggling up at him.

Cas froze and quickly looked over at Benny; the older man was glowering, his hands clenched into fists and he pressed his forehead into them. He really wanted to be pissed off at his former friend...but he just couldn't. The more he watched Alfie the more he was convinced that he wasn't here to make Benny jealous.

"Dean...I'll be right back," Cas said and Dean frowned at him, his eyes following his gaze. He quickly nodded and hurried over to Benny while Cas made his way towards Alfie.

"Castiel! I didn't know you'd be here!" Alfie said with a huge smile once he saw him. Cas gave him a tight-lipped smile and glanced at the grinning girl at his side.

"Not many clubs in the area Alfie..." Cas said and Alfie shrugged.

"Castiel, this is one of my co workers and new friend, Krissy Chambers," Alfie said with a warm smile. The girl gave him a flirtatious smile and Cas just nodded at her. This was so wrong. As much as he hated to admit it...and loved Vic but...

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny and Dean arguing. Benny threw out his arm gesturing towards them and Dean just shook his head, grabbing their friend by his shoulders. Alfie was watching as well, the color draining from his face a little.

"I honestly didn't know you guys would be here tonight...we're...we'll go somewhere else," Alfie stammered and tried to pull the girl with him but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so...we'll just go to the other building...the music sucks in here anyway," She laughed. Cas glared at her, opening his mouth to say something but stopped when Alfie wrenched his hand from her grasp.

"Then you can stay...Castiel...please let him know I didn't mean to make him...uncomfortable...I'm sorry," he said turning to walk towards the door quickly. Cas just stood there staring after him, not sure what he could even begin to say. Krissy made a loud noise of annoyance and hurried after him.

"Alfie! Come on! He's just your stupid ex!" she called and Cas rubbed his forehead.

"This...is not going to end well," a voice said next to his ear. He turned to see Dean leaning against the beam next to him. He nodded his head pointedly and Cas followed his gaze in time to see Benny disappearing out of the same door Alfie went.

"What do we do?" Cas said moving closer, Dean's arms snaked around him and a warm sigh of breath fluttered along his neck.

"Nothing...they have to figure this shit out themselves...we'll just be there to pick up the pieces again. Come on," Dean said and pulled him back towards their other friends.

* * *

"Alfie wait! Jesus...what the hell is wrong with you?" Krissy asked catching up to him in the alley next to the club, her hand clutched at his shirt and pulled at his arm. Alfie jerked away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. This was such a mistake...all he had wanted was to go out and have some fun..maybe forgeting the damage he had caused for just a second. But no, the biggest mistake of his life got shoved in his face. He tried to play it off but he died just a bit more inside every time he saw Benny.

He never wanted to cause drama or pain for Benny again..when he moved here all he wanted was to be back in his life. As friends or even just acquantances...he didn't care. But it didn't even dawn on him that Benny could have moved on and be with someone else. God, he really was a selfish bastard.

The second he saw Benny in the club he wanted to run out...but Krissy had been adamant with staying. He tried to stay hidden, hoping that the others wouldn't see him and bring attention to his presence. That of course blew right up in his face.

"I can't do this Krissy...I just need to go home," He sighed and tried to walk away again but she pulled him back again.

"Just because your ex is in there?"

"He's not just my ex!" He yelled.

"I'm not?" a deep southern drawl made him freeze and he swallowed hard when he turned to see Benny behind him...his blue eyes stormy and pained.

"I'm...gonna go...call me later," Krissy said. He didn't even pay attention to her, his eyes were glued to the man slowly closing the gap between them.

"N-no..." Alfie stammered and hugged his arms around his stomach, backing away until he was pressed into the wall. Benny's eyes bored into him and he didn't say anything for a while. Alfie's heart was pounding in his chest, the air in his lungs starting to come out in gasps as the tension between them grew thicker. He blinked and the next thing he knew he was slammed into the wall, lips attacking his. Alfie gasped and Benny's tongue plunged into his mouth, large hands cupped his neck holding him still. He could practically feel the anger and sadness rolling on Benny's tongue and he whimpered, fingers wringing in the man's coat, sucking greedily at the taste he had missed so much.

He was completely lost in the press of the man's body, he didn't even realized he was picked up and his legs locking around his waist. Benny nipped at his bottom lip almost a little too roughly but Alfie didn't care, he was willing to give whatever he could for him.

"I tried to hate you...God I tried so fucking hard...you broke my fucking heart," Benny growled deep in his throat. It made him shudder and clutch at his shoulders, wanting to pull him even closer.

"I'm so sorry," Alfie whispered, moaning softly when Benny kissed him again. Long fingers wound into his hair and yanked his head back, his entire body pulling away leaving Alfie gasping against the wall.

"I can't do this...not again," Benny said so quietly he barely heard him. He swallowed down his thumping heart and moved closer, his hands reaching out to touch his arm.

"Benny...I'm so sorry...please give me another chance..."

"Why? So you can fucking hurt me again? I loved you so much Alfie!" Benny roared. Alfie didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around the man's middle and held onto him, refusing to let go this time. Benny took in a shuddering breath and made a very weak attempt to pull at the arms clinging to him. Alfie stayed glued around him until Benny finally pulled him closer, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other rubbed small circles on his lower back.

"I'm so sorry Benny...I should have known better but I fucked up..." Alfie was gasping for air, every in take of breath was a sob. Benny rocked him gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shh Alfie...it's...it's ok," Benny said softly. Alfie looked up at him and swallowed down the huge lump in his throat when Benny smiled at him, his thumb tracing his cheekbone.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Benny nodded, leaning in to just barely brush their lips together.

"I can't promise it will be like it was..."

"I don't care...I missed you so much Benny," Alfie sighed snuggling into him. Benny chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too sweet...wanna go back inside?' he asked. Alfie stilled and bit down on his lip. Would they even look at him now? Not only did he hurt Benny but now he had ruined his new relationship. He really did try to feel bad about it...but he couldn't. He was Benny's again and that's all he cared about.

"What...um...what are you going to tell your boyfriend?" Alfie asked. Benny sighed and pulled away a bit to lean against the wall. Alfie went to hug himself again but Benny grabbed onto his hand, squeezing his fingers a bit.

"Don't worry about him...he...broke up with me before I came here," Benny said. Alfie rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Why?"

"Come on cher, you know why. He knew I wasn't over you...he really did try though...to help me move on. I think you'd like him," Benny said, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Alfie swallowed hard but couldn't think of a thing to say. He tried a few times, opening his mouth to start but just sighing instead. Benny looked at him with a little amused smile before yanking him closer. Alfie knew it was too soon and probably wrong on so many levels but he really couldn't help it, he was pressed against his hard chest and he just melted. He nuzzled his face in his neck and moaned softly.

"Come on baby...let's get back inside," Benny said tilting his face up, pressing a chaste kiss along his lips. Alfie clung onto him for a moment longer before he let Benny pull him back inside the club.

* * *

Dean couldn't help constantly glancing over at the door that Benny had run out of. He knew something was up when Victor never showed...and it was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He had tried to keep his friend from going over to Alfie but Benny just got mad, shouting that he wasn't happy...that he hadn't been happy in a really long time.

Now they were all in a little private area where the music wasn't so loud and Cas was sitting in his lap, talking with Sam, Gabe and the girls. Even though the tension was thick, they were all trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

He tried to listen to the groups conversation but he was so distracted...the upstairs brain was worried about Benny while the downstairs brain was completely overwhelmed with every movement Cas made. He knew what was hiding underneath those clothes and all he really wanted to do was rip them off. But of course that was when upstairs beat down the other.

Dean's eyes snapped over to the entrance when he caught sight of Benny; his mouth dropping open.

"Kit...look," He said and Cas spun on his lap, a little gasp escaping his mouth. Benny's arm was securely around Alfie's waist, the younger boy was clinging on to him.

"Hey guys...sorry about running out earlier..." Benny said once they were close enough. Cas looked at Dean, biting his lip and then back at the newly formed couple in front of them.

"It's alright man...but you gotta tell us what's goin on," Dean said looking at Alfie. He bit hard on his lip and tried to pull away from Benny but the man just held on to him tighter.

"It's like I said earlier Dean...and Vic...he just knew. He couldn't be with me anymore cause I wasn't over Alfie...and him seeing how I reacted didn't help any. He broke up with me and I really don't blame him. Now...me and Alfie are back together and I need to know you're gonna be ok with this..." Benny said looking between him and Cas. Dean rubbed at his fiance's side and heard him sigh a little before a hand was squeezing his wrist.

"As long as you," Dean pointed at Alfie, smiling when the younger guy's cheeks turned pink, "promise to not be a dick this time. You should have trusted us enough to ask about that shit."

"I know...and I really am sorry," he said quietly. Cas got up from the couch and shook his head before pulling Alfie into a hug. The last threads of tension melted away and everyone was smiling again. Hugs were shared all around and Dean let out a breath of relief.

"You alright?" Cas asked leaning in close to his ear. Dean nodded and took his hand.

"Yep...though it's gonna be rough talking to Victor and making sure he's ok...I'm just glad things can go back to normal," Dean said. Cas pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and traced the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"I know what you mean...come on, let's dance for a little while...then you can take me home and play with me," Cas grinned and the down stairs brain completely over rode the other. He pulled his fiancé closer and kissed him, moaning into his mouth when their tongues met.

"I see they haven't changed...at all," Alfie laughed from behind them.

"You have no idea cher..."

* * *

Sorry no smut in this chapter, as this was a filler. I promise next chapter will be better...I was kind of in a funk this week. Took me forever to just write this.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...trying to write sexy scenes while your allergies kick your ass all around the room...not fun times! Lol, oh man. I'm sorry about the last chapter so I'm giving you this.

Fun Fact: So I'm rewatching Supernatural again...and the opening of season 2 starts off with the song "Got You In A Stranglehold"...god I love that fucking song!

There is a little Sabriel in this...and I apologize now if it sucks. For some reason, as much as I love the two...I can't write them. But hey I tried!

Love you all and thank you for the comments...keep em coming please! They keep me going!

* * *

"Ok...this place kinda sucks...wanna just go to The Roadhouse?" Gabe asked after the initial tension finally drifted away. Cas had to agree...the place was boring and played the usual crap they heard everywhere else. They didn't have a club like The Asylum yet and that was where everyone truly wanted to be. Cas's stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of food and everyone laughed while his face turned a little pink. Dean's hand rested at his hip, his thumb lazily stroking at his side as he turned his head to brush his lips at his cheek.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said with a smile.

Cas turned to grab his coat when he caught Dean giving Gabe a knowing smile in which the shorter man returned in kind. Cas was getting that curious itch on the back of his neck again as he watched the whole thing. Whatever it was they were planning, they were the only two in on it, even Benny seemed a little confused. The older man kept giving them questioning glances but ended up just shaking his head, pulling Alfie closer into him.

Cas followed his friends out of the club and piled into their cars before driving over to The Roadhouse. He was fumbling with his phone when he realized there was no music playing, only Dean's soft humming to a song he didn't recognize. Resting his head back against the seat he was able to zone out to the soft voice filling the car. He didn't even realize they had pulled up to the bar until the singing stopped; he opened his eyes and smiled over at him before going to crawl out of the car. A hand closed over his wrist and he was being pulled across the seat and into Dean's lap.

"How you doing baby?" Dean asked softly, his lips trailing up his neck. Cas was about to ask him why when a hand pressed against his ass. A groan filled the car when the plug pushed onto his prostate. He had become so used it...he almost forgot the damn thing was there, biting his lip he pressed back into his hand.

"I'm doing fine...can't wait to get home now though...we still planning on not getting any sleep tonight?" Cas grinned. Dean dragged his tongue up the side of his neck and Cas sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mmhmm...you're gonna be so nice and stretched out already...won't take any time at all for me to push into you, filling you up with my cock," Dean moaned into his ear. Cas's entire body shuddered, his fingers gripping at the man's shirt with slightly trembling hands.

"Fuck Dean...can we just go home now?" Cas whined, turning his face to catch Dean's lips. His fiancé moved just out of reach making him whine again but this time much more needier. Dean answered him with a flick of his tongue barely touching his lips.

"We're gonna get some food first...gotta have some kind of energy for all the sex," Dean grinned. Cas groaned grabbing at his face to pull him in closer. He laughed against his lips and Cas held him there so he couldn't move. There was a loud knock on their window and they broke apart.

"...Guys..." Benny said with a laugh. Cas gave him an impish smile and shrugged, knowing he could pull of the innocent look better than Dean. Benny rolled his eyes and backed away from the door.

"Sorry...can't keep my hands to myself," Dean laughed after pushing the door open. Cas giggled softly hugging his arms around Dean's body once he was out of the car. Benny just smiled, leading them over to the doors. The girls and Sam and Gabe were already at one of the larger booths, Ellen leaning against the table taking their order. Jo waved over at them with a huge smile on her face. Garth was walking over with a mug of beer. He pulled over a chair from another table and plopped down on it with a laugh. Cas paused taking in the scene...it always made him smile seeing his friends...family like this. Just open and comfortable with each other.

"Baby you ok?" Dean asked. Cas looked up at him and smiled, pulling his head down to kiss him softly.

"Yeah...just having a little sentimental moment..." Cas laughed. Dean grinned and yanked him into side, walking them over to join their friends.

Ellen gave each of them a hug; quickly taking their orders when Cas's stomach screamed at him again. Jo ended up just joining them after serving their food, taking her spot on Garth's lap. They sat there for God knows how long, talking laughing and making fun of the other. Alfie was even looking more comfortable and joining in as if he hadn't ever been gone.

"Ok, ok...I have...kind of an announcement to make," Gabriel said once there was a lull in the conversation. He stood up and swallowed hard, his fingers nervously running through his hair. Dean sat back in his chair with that same grin on his face from earlier. Sam looked up at him, taking a sip of his beer.

"As you all know, I've been waiting for word on whether or not I'd get a loan to get that empty lot down the street for a bakery...I got the answer today...and it was a yes!" Gabe said with a huge grin on his face. The table erupted into cheers and applause, Cas happened to catch the disappointed look on Dean's face. He wanted to ask him what was up but Gabe held out his hands to quiet them down.

"Thanks guys...I honestly couldn't have done it without you jackasses," Gabe laughed and Cas gasped when the guy suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of Sam. The younger boy choked a little on his beer and stared down at him with wide eyes.

"G-gabe...what..."

"I especially couldn't have done this without you Sam. I know I'm hard to be with at times...but if you let me, I'll take care of you and love you for the rest of our lives...marry me Sammy," Gabe swallowed thickly and with trembling fingers he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Cas covered his mouth and there were gasps all around. Thankfully, Charlie had her phone out filming the whole thing.

"Fuck Gabriel...of course i'll marry you, you idiot!" Sam laughed pulling the man up onto his lap. Tears began to trickle down Sam's cheeks as the two of them kissed, Gabe's hands cupping the sides of his face. Cas couldn't help it...his own eyes got a little misty, he looked over at Dean and bit his lip. He was wiping at his eyes and smiled at him, laughing a little.

"So this is what you've been keeping secret?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah...Gabe showed me the ring earlier...I was hoping he'd do it tonight..." Dean grinned. Benny got up and hugged the newly engaged couple at the same time, bellowing a laugh when Gabe let out a squeak.

"Alright...we gotta make a toast...come on jerks, get up. Ok...to this, weird, way too affectionate, overly sexed, best fucking group of friends I have ever had in my damn life," Benny said raising up his beer. The group raised whatever drink they had and let out some cheers before taking a drink.

* * *

Dean slammed Cas into the door of their house and moaned into his open mouth. Hands were everywhere, groping at whatever they could get a grip on. One hand cupped the side of his Kit's face while the other pulled on his ass, the hard lines of their erections rubbing against each other. Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, his hands pulling at his short hair. Dean moaned into his mouth again and ground his hips hard against him, his hand gripping at the door frame for leverage.

"Fuck Cas," Dean growled attacking his neck with little bites and kisses before sucking greedily at the tongue that teased at the shell of his ear. Cas purred deep in his chest that vibrated along his tongue and into Dean's mouth. It was something he absolutely loved and always without fail to get him so hard it almost hurt. He pressed his throbbing cock against Cas a little harder and smirked when he gasped, a loud whine filled the air around them.

"Take me inside De," Cas whispered. Dean laughed, he nearly forgot that they were still outside where anyone could see them. He struggled to get the stupid door open not wanting to put Cas down for a second. Somehow, he managed it and Cas just grinned as he carried him through the house to their bedroom. He kicked their door closed and pushed Cas back against it. The man in his arms let out a laugh that sent shivers along his skin. He massaged the back of his neck as he brought their lips back together, Cas's moans getting louder and needier with every suck on his tongue.

Before Dean could even figure out what was going on, Cas was ripping his clothes off; finally getting with the program when a mouth locked on one of his nipples. A loud moan ripped out of him and he yanked on those dark locks making the man look up at him. He got a teasing smirk and the mouth locked on his other nipple, teeth biting just slightly.

"Fuck!" Dean swallowed down the thundering beat of his heart and yanked at Cas's hair again, pushing him against the door. It was a bit of a struggle, each trying to divest the other of their clothes. At some point there were buttons flying off someone's shirt...Dean couldn't even say whose it was at that point.

Finally they were splendidly naked; Dean picked up a very eager Cas and threw him onto their bed. He moaned loudly when his ass hit the mattress, making the plug push right into his prostate.

"You ready to get this thing out?" Dean asked crawling onto the bed. Cas nodded eagerly, yanking him down on top of him. Dean chuckled and kissed down his body, paying special attention to his hip bones. Cas opened his mouth to complain when Dean bit down, sucking hard on the skin. A loud cry filled the room, Dean chuckled against his skin and licked at the bruise filling nicely. Before Cas could utter a word, he locked his fingers under his knees and spun him onto his stomach. He bit his lip hard...the plug looked almost obscene against the pale flesh of his lover's ass. Leaning down he licked at his skin and bit down, grinning at the sharp intake of breath. Fingers moved up the back of his legs and gently spread his cheeks, a groan bubbling out of his mouth. His hole was so stretched and puffy, it made his dick twitch.

He ran his tongue along the rim of his hole making Cas cry out. Continuing to trace the plug with his tongue, his fingers worked on slowly pulling it out of him.

"Oh fuck Dean..." Cas moaned, his head falling down on his arms. Dean licked his dry lips once the plug was finally out; he couldn't help himself. Diving in, he slid his tongue deep into his stretched out hole, moaning as he tasted himself. Cas whimpered loudly, his hand flying back to thread his fingers through his hair, pulling on it just slightly. He pulled away slowly, teasing at the rim with his tongue before kissing his way up Cas's spine.

"Please...please just fuck me," Cas was whimpering as Dean kissed his neck.

"Oh I plan on it baby," Dean bit down on his ear lobe. Cas's eyes rolled back and shuddered; Dean molded his body along Cas's and continued to kiss and suck on his neck, his hips thrusting just a little. The head of his cock caught on his rim and Cas pushed back eagerly. Dean chuckled and finally reached for the lube in their drawer. Cas spun around and took it from him, letting the lube warm on his fingers before coating Dean's very hard cock.

"Mmm, lay back," Dean gently pushed on his shoulder. Cas stretched out with his arms above his head and arched his back, a dippy little smile on his face. Dean's heart skipped and he couldn't help the little laugh or his own smile stretching on his face.

"What?" Cas grinned, hands reaching up to touch at his stomach.

"Nothing...you just do these little things that make me fucking fall in love with you even more..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Just like now...I'm getting ready to fuck you, to push this..." Dean pushed the head of his cock teasingly against Cas's hole and he was rewarded with a low groan, "deep inside of you...and you stretch out like a freaking a cat," Dean laughed.

"I can't help it, I love feeling that first push of you entering me...oh god like that," Cas whimpered and arched his back as Dean slid into him. Even with the plug he was still gloriously tight and it made him moan loudly, his hips jerking a little once he bottomed out.

"Feel good?" Dean groaned into his ear, moving his hips slowly. Cas nodded, his eyes still rolled up into his head, his own hips raising up to meet his slow rhythm. Dean twined their fingers and pushed them into the mattress as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside. The second Cas started to complain he slammed back in, the force of it making the headboard slap loudly against the wall.

Cas arched off the bed and licked at his lips, his eyes finally opening to stare up at him.

"Again Dean...please," He gasped. Dean happily obliged. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against each other, their loud moans and the head-board damn near breaking on the wall. Cas freed one hand and dug his fingers into his back, his whimpering getting louder with every thrust. Dean cradled the back of his lover's head with his free hand, lips just hovering over his as the orgasm began to build steadily in his stomach.

"Fuck I'm close," Dean panted and Cas bit down hard on his shoulder, trying to hold off his own orgasm. Dean pressed his face into his lover's neck; his hips loosing their rhythm as his orgasm ripped through him. He cried out and kept working his cock into Cas, knowing he was just on the edge. His hand snaked down and pumped his neglected cock.

"Dean!" Cas screamed and came hard, streaks of white coating both of their chests. Dean fought for breath, his hips still jerking with after shocks. Cas whimpered and with shaking hands he petted down Dean's back, trying to soothe the tremors.

"Oh my god Cas..." Dean laughed softly finally willing his body to stop moving. Cas's skin was twitching and Dean knew he was getting over sensitive.

"My toes went numb..." Cas laughed. Dean stared at him for a moment before breaking out into his own laugh, hiding his face in his neck again.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but stare down at his ring...it was perfect and he couldn't believe that it was really around his finger. He loved Gabe but he never thought they'd ever get to this stage. They were always so busy...there were times Sam felt like they were only together because it was just easy. When they finally moved back home a sense of calm washed over them and Sam was able to appreciate having his boyfriend again...able to fall back in love with him. No one knew...not even Dean...they actually were on a "break" right before moving back.

With school assignments and end of the year exams piling up, Sam couldn't handle anything extra. They fought about it for a whole weekend until Gabe just ended up leaving...and he stayed away. And even though Sam had asked for it...fought for it...the moment Gabriel walked out that door he instantly regretted it.

But he was a Winchester...and Winchester's are prideful stubborn assholes. It killed him a little more every day he came back to a very quiet empty apartment. He had no idea where Gabe was even staying...Sam had tried to call him but he never answered. By the end of the second week, a slab of fear pierced through his heart. What if he had pushed too hard this time? Was Gabriel gone for good?

Sam attempted to put it out of his mind and focus on his studies...it worked. He ended up acing everything. When he got the notice that he was officially graduating, the first person he wanted to tell was Gabe. He tried one last time to call him...once again he was reduced to leaving another pathetic message.

After moping and feeling sorry for himself he finally agreed to go out with a few of his fellow class mates and when they walked into their usual hang out spot, he was greeted with a site that made his stomach churn.

Gabriel, his fucking Gabriel was sitting on a couch with a younger boy smiling and talking animatedly. Sam froze and could do nothing but stare. Gabe tilted his head back and laughed, his eyes falling to look in his direction. The older man's entire body jerked and Sam could see him swallowing nervously. The smile was gone and Sam just sighed heavily before making his way over.

"Sam! What...what are you doing here?" Gabe asked scrambling to his feet. The boy on the couch just looked up at him with wide eyes but wisely stayed quiet.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Uh...Sam this is my friend Inias...Inias this is my boyfr...uh...this is Sam," Gabe said wincing a little. Sam swallowed hard, his fingers running through his hair. He would give anything to never have to see that look on Gabe's face again.

They ended up back in the apartment fighting all over again but this time Sam refused to let him walk out the door.

That was nearly 2 years ago and it was never brought up again. They acted like it never even happened, Sam was perfectly fine with that. Sometimes though he would go over those moments and almost be glad that they happened. He always knew he loved Gabe...but there are times when one needs to be reminded just how much you actually need that person.

"You alright Sammy?" Gabe asked, his voice wrenching Sam out of his thoughts. He gave a jerky nod and took the offered coffee cup.

"You rethinking it?" He asked softly sitting on the couches arm. Sam looked up and frowned; without a word he took both cups and set them on the coffee table.

"Gabe...why would you think that?" he asked pulling the older man into his lap. Gabe ran his fingers slowly through his hair and shrugged.

"I keep going over the shit that happened...about...that time and..."

"I've been thinking about it too and no, I'm not reconsidering it. Gabe I love you and I honestly can't see anyone else putting up with my bull shit...you're not the hard one to live with. I am," Sam laughed. Gabe pulled on his hair a little and shook his head.

"Shut up Sam. Alright, we're both horrible...and I love you too," Gabe smiled and Sam's chest swelled at the sight. He pulled the man in closer and kissed him softly.

"Good...come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Cas buried deeper into the warmth surrounding him but something was off...there was an annoying piercing noise and he grumbled loudly pulling the blanket down from around his head. Dean made some grumpy noises and attempted to pull Cas back into his usual spot but the noise was getting more and more annoying. Stumbling out of the bed he he managed to find his pants and nearly ripped his phone out of the pocket.

"This better be important!" He growled after hitting the talk button. There was a girlish giggle on the other end and he fought to keep the groan quiet.

"Cas...did you forget we were getting together today to FINALLY discuss your wedding plans!" the girl cried out. Cas rubbed his forehead and tried to control his rising temper. Dorothy Baum was a friend of his from college who agreed to help him plan his wedding when they were ready. When he talked to her a week previous, he had maybe slightly brought up that they may have a date soon. Where she got this idea of them meeting was beyond him.

"Dory...I'm seriously running on one hour of sleep...we haven't even picked a date yet..."

"Do I even wanna know what you were up too last night?" She laughed, "Well just let me know when you finally choose one.."

"You'll be one of the first to know...bye Dory," Cas said and hung up before the girl could chastise him even more. He shut the stupid thing off and crawled back into the warm bed. Dean wrapped around him and nuzzled his face into his neck. Cas coudln't help but smile as he pressed his face into Dean's chest, brushing feather light kisses along his skin.

"Cas...do you have one in mind?" Dean said his voice thick and rough with sleep. Cas let out a puff of air before raising his head to look up into bright green eyes.

"Do you?"

"Nuh uh, I asked you first," Dean laughed pressing his lips to his forehead. Cas snuggled further into him, his fingers trailing up and down Dean's back.

"Well...um...I've been kinda thinking of maybe Halloween?" Cas said biting his lip. Dean gently gripped at his hair and Cas looked up at him again. Fingertips traced his cheek before Dean moved in to kiss him.

"That sounds freaking awesome...you have ideas for this don't you?" Dean asked. Cas bit his lip, a grin slowly spreading on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to all my Bendriel kindred spirits out there lol.

Thank you for all the reviews/follows/faves...every time I get a notification it makes me smile for hours!

You guys are the best, love you all!

* * *

Alfie followed Benny out of The Roadhouse as a whole new bundle of nerves and apprehension settled in. He knew they were technically back together but what did that really mean? They had been on the brink of moving in together...he truly doubted that would even cross Benny's mind now. He checked his watch and frowned...it was too late for the bus and he had gotten a ride with Krissy earlier.

"Benny?" Alfie asked softly. The taller man turned to look at him with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but swallow the sudden lump in his throat...how could he have been so fucking blind and stupid? Before he could stop himself his hand touched the side of Benny's face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek.

"What is it cher?" Benny asked squeezing his hand a little. Alfie let out a stilted breath and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Can..you drive me home? Krissy was my ride..." Alfie asked. Benny frowned, opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself only to give him a little nod. He let himself be pulled towards the pick up truck Benny had driven back in Boston. A smile stretched on his face as the memories of them camping out in the back of it came flooding into his mind. He had lost his virginity on one of those many weekend trips.

Benny opened the door for him and Alfie climbed in with a small smile of thanks. They pulled out of the parking lot, Alfie giving him directions quietly...the sudden fear of Benny seeing where he was living twisted in his gut. It wasn't exactly the greatest places around. "The other side of the tracks" type neighborhood...but it was the only place he could afford at the moment. Benny's face was getting darker and darker with every turn. When they were about 5 minutes away from his place, Benny pulled over on the side of the road.

"Alfie...you can't be living here..." he drawled, his gaze staring intently at him. Alfie could only shrug, not able to meet his eyes.

"It's...the only place I can get right now..." He said.

"I...I can't let you stay here..."

"Benny...we just got back together...I can't expect you to fix things for me or let me stay with you...especially since things aren't..." Alfie sighed and just crawled out of the truck. He flinched at the slam of the other door, Benny moving quickly to stand in front of him.

"Angel...I don't care if things are shit between us right now...I still love you and I can't let you live here. So you'll come stay with me...you can sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better. But please...let me do this...you owe me anyway," Benny smirked. Alfie swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to make the tears stop.

"You don't play fair..." Alfie laughed. Biting his lip he moved closer to Benny with some hesitation, the man before him just smiled, yanking on his shirt to pull him into a warm hug. Alfie couldn't help it, he melted into it and pressed his face into his chest, taking a deep breath. Beneath the cologne he could smell Benny...it reminded him so much of the woods.

"Come on...we can come get your stuff tomorrow," Benny said dragging him back to the truck.

* * *

Benny unlocked the door of his house, letting Alfie in before him. He watched him look around curiously, fingers brushing over furniture and grasping at picture frames. After locking the door he dropped his keys on the table, still watching Alfie quietly.

He never thought he would ever see him again...or that he would find it in himself to even take him back. When Alfie had called him and broke up with him...at first he thought it was just a stupid joke or a threat to get him to come back to Boston. Both of which he didn't like either but something in Alfie's voice made him pause.

"_I just can't do this right now Benny...I'm sorry..." _

His heart wanted to give out right there and then...he didn't remember much of the whole "grieving" process...just that he drank way too much and his best friends were constantly trying to help him. There never was a "real" excuse...and the next thing he knew, Cas wasn't even talking to Alfie.

Victor had been a blessing...and he had been so good to him. And how did he repay him? By letting him leave so he could be with Alfie again...he was worse than a freaking teenage girl. His eyes found Alfie smiling down at a picture and he felt the hardness growing in his chest melt.

"Alfie...I know...there's a lot that needs to be said...but I just need to know why?" He asked breaking the quiet buzz in the room. Alfie swallowed hard and placed the picture carefully back down.

"It's not going to make things easier...I was stupid and naïve. My friend Zeke moved back to Boston shortly after you guys left. I know Sam and Gabe were still there but...I wasn't exactly close with them. So when Zeke started wanting to hang out I jumped at the chance...it was nice having my best friend back anyway. But...he started telling me things and constantly saying that you'd end up just finding someone else. That I wasn't going to be enough for you cause of our huge age gap. I kept telling him he didn't know anything...that you loved me," Alfie took in a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. Benny kept quiet, moving around to sit on the back of the couch.

"But...when you guys started coming out less and less...Zeke kept drilling it into my head that you were going to cheat on me...even though I knew the reasons why you guys weren't getting out here more often...it started to work. I was having nightmares...I couldn't concentrate in class anymore...I actually started to believe everything he was telling me," Alfie let out a bitter laugh, "And instead of just fucking talking to you...or even Castiel...I did the worst thing ever. I broke up with you and let my friendship with Castiel and Dean just...die. I thought you would be better off with out me...and I would eventually move on..."

"What made you change your mind?" Benny asked softly. His mind was reeling...he really wanted to kill this Zeke guy.

"A week after I broke up with you...he kissed me...I thought maybe he was just trying to get my mind off of things so I didn't think anything of it. Nothing really happened until he pressured me into having sex with him...I freaked out on him and he tried making me feel guilty...telling me that I owed him for helping me see how bad you were for me...I screamed at him and kicked him out of my dorm room. I tried calling you...I wanted to beg you to forgive me but..." Alfie shrugged, his eyes glued to the floor. Benny let out an angry sigh, his hands rubbing his temples. They broke up over nothing...all because some asshole wanted what was his...God have mercy if he ever saw that jack ass again.

His head jerked up when he heard the first sharp inhale of breath. Alfie had slid down the wall to hug his knees to his chest, crying heavily in his arms. Benny pushed away from the couch and quickly moved over to him, pulling him into his lap once he sat down.

"Shh...shhh angel. I ain't going anywhere this time...no matter how hard you push... I'll just cling harder," he whispered in his ear. Alfie whimpered burying his face into his neck, his long fingers balling up in his shirt. Benny ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly. Once his breathing finally calmed down he tilted his face up to look down into those bright crystal blue eyes.

"Come on, let's go take a bath," Benny said getting to his feet. Alfie stood as well but a little shakily. Benny grinned and took advantage of the moment, picking him up in his arms. Alfie wrapped his arms around him with a smile, leaning in to kiss him shyly. It was like their first date all over again.

Benny held him tightly as he made his way towards the master bathroom.

* * *

Alfie sunk deeper into the hot water, letting it relax his tense muscles. Benny came back into the bathroom and he had to swallow down his thudding heart. He was wearing nothing but his black briefs. The man had lost weight and gained a lot of muscle...thankfully he still had a bit of a tummy which made Alfie's gut flop.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked and Benny smiled at him, giving him a little nod. Alfie bit his lip watching him shuck off the briefs, his mouth watering just a bit at the site of his half hard cock. He tried to think of other things but it was difficult. He hadn't touched anyone in 2 years...no one could even compare to the mass of man crawling into the bathtub.

Alfie slid forward and waited for Benny to get situated before he leaned back against him, moaning softly at the feeling of his skin. A rough hand caressed up his side while the other rubbed over his stomach.

"God...I fucking missed you so much," Benny growled, lips brushing along the shell of his ear. Alfie licked his lips letting his head fall back on the man's chest as one of those hands skimmed down to grasp the base of his hardening cock. He let out a moan as his eyes closed, his hips jerking against his hand.

"I missed you too Benny," he gasped as fingers ghosted up his shaft. The hard-line of Benny's erection pressed against his lower back making him squirm.

"Was there anyone..."

"There was no one...couldn't bare to be with anyone else...Benny oh god!" He whimpered as the rough calloused hand closed around his cock, slowly bringing his hand up and down, squeezing a bit tighter when he would reach the head.

"Mmm, good," Benny moaned sucking on his neck. Alfie bit harder on his lip and tried to breathe through the tension rapidly growing in his gut. He was so close...just a few more...

"Why'd you stop?" he whimpered, his body trembling. Benny chuckled in his ear before nudging his rock hard cock along the crack of his ass. Alfie grinned and grinded back against it, moaning loudly when he slipped between his cheeks.

"Gonna fuck you so hard...won't be able to sit properly for a few days," Benny growled in his ear. Alfie shuddered and moved back even harder.

"Please Benny...I need you in me," he moaned, gasping as he was suddenly pushed up against the side of the tub. Benny pressed his body against him, his hands touching every inch of his skin.

"Mmm, you look so fucking good baby," Benny said. Alfie glanced over at the mirror and swallowed thickly, he could see them clearly. His skin pale in comparison to Benny's golden tan. Benny watched him in the mirror, his hand sliding down his wet chest to grip his cock again, pumping it a few times. Alfie nearly fell over when he stopped again, his eyes blurring a bit but still staring at their reflections. Benny grinned and crawled out of the water to rummage through one of the drawers.

Alfie gripped at the edge of the tub, his breathing hitching when the man finally got back in, fingers smeared with lube. He spread his legs wide and whimpered loudly at the first press of one of his huge fingers. His patience was wearing thin...he just wanted him inside but he knew how big that glorious cock was.

Finally, a finger slowly teased it's way into him, the burn igniting something deep inside of him. He cried out and couldn't help pushing back, desperate for more.

"Careful angel..." Benny groaned slowly sliding in another finger, punching the air right out of Alfie's lungs. He shuddered and nearly screamed when he found his prostate almost instantly. His hips grinded down on his hand and he was making high-pitched mewling sounds. Benny leaned in and kissed his neck, biting and sucking at his skin.

"Oh my god Benny," He whined as a third finger pushed in, stretching his hole wide. He was shaking but he still wanted more; he caught Benny staring at his flushed face in the mirror and he couldn't help smiling.

"Fuck me Benny...please," He whispered. The fingers slipped from him and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Something even larger began to push into him and his eyes rolled up into his head as the burn spread through his whole body. Benny growled deep in his throat once he was balls deep...the both of them taking shuddering breaths to calm their bodies. It was hot and tight...throbbing and burning and so fucking hard.

Alfie gripped the tub and rolled his hips back nearly coming at the graze along his prostate. Benny made a sound deep in his throat that made him smirk, he did it again but this time didn't stop at the one. Each time he did it felt like he was slipping deeper and deeper, the head of his cock massaging his prostate.

"Fuck angel that feels so damn good," Benny moaned, his hands going up and down his back until they settled on his shoulder. Alfie licked his lips and held his breath, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Benny pulled out slowly and then with his hands pulling at his shoulders he added even more leverage of slamming his cock back into him. Alfie cried out and felt his legs spreading even more, his entire body shaking with the need to feel him sliding in and out...to feel his lovers balls slapping against his own.

"Oh fuck...fuck Benny!" he screamed rolling his hips every time he would slam into him. Benny growled loudly and picked up his pace, water sloshing everywhere with the waves they were making. Alfie was just on the brink once again when his eyes met Benny's in the mirror and everything seemed to slow down. He felt every inch of that pulsing member sliding into him, the soft touch of Benny's hand at his side, lips kissing his neck...he mouthed the words "I love you" and Alfie was gone. He screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, cumming harder than he had in his life. Benny pushed against him a few more times before he called out his name, cumming deep inside. Alfie moaned, loving the feeling of being so full from his lover.

Benny stayed pressed against him as he nuzzled his neck, warm hands rubbing up his stomach to his chest and then back down again. Alfie smiled and bit his lip...he could stay like this forever and be content. Even soft Benny was larger than most (so he heard anyway) and he didn't care what anyone would say about it but he loved how he never pulled out right away.

"You tired cher?" Benny asked wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Not really...but I wouldn't mind laying down with you," Alfie answered a little blush burning his cheeks. Benny tilted his face up and kissed him over his shoulder. He sighed softly at the brush of tongue along his lips; he gladly opened for him and couldn't help groaning at the tongue filling his mouth. He could feel Benny slowly getting hard again and he giggled, clenching around him to get a nice punched out moan from the man.

Benny bit down on his bottom lip before leaning back, pulling his hardening member gently out of him. Alfie shuddered at how empty he felt but he fought off the anxiety building up in his chest. Benny wasn't going anywhere...it wasn't like his nightmares.

They crawled out of the tub, Benny immediately wrapping a warm fluffy towel around him as he cleaned up a little. Once he was still enough, Alfie grabbed the other towel and dried off his chest, leaning in occasionally to kiss his skin. Fingers carded through his hair, pulling just slightly anytime he used teeth. Alfie licked his lips and dropped to his knees, one hand gripping his growing cock to move it out of the way so he could lick at his balls teasingly.

"Fuck Alfie...baby...lets get on the bed first," Benny panted, yanking on his wrist to get him to stand back up. Alfie gave him a little smile and Benny just shook his head at him, grabbing his face with his hands to kiss him deeply.

"I almost forgot what a horny little thing you are," Benny grinned. Alfie laughed and let himself be picked up, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"I blame that entirely on you sir...you have ruined me for all others," Alfie grinned, yelping when he was suddenly thrown on the bed. He scooted up and watched Benny crawl over him with a smile.

"Well...I am truly a selfish bastard because I'm glad," Benny laughed leaning down to kiss him. Alfie opened his legs for Benny to lay between and he moaned into his mouth when their cocks rubbed against the other.

"I love you Benny," Alfie said quietly against his lips. Benny swallowed hard, his fingers lacing with his to press into the bed above his head.

"I know angel, I love you too," He said and kissed him again.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go out today? I thought we could...you know...watch some movies and I could cash in some major snuggle time?" Dean pouted from the living room. Cas barked out a laugh turning to face him through the doorway. They had managed to get a few more hours of sleep before Cas just couldn't stay asleep anymore. Now that he had an official date for their wedding, he was getting really excited.

"Dean Winchester just used the word snuggle and didn't cringe...or go up in flames hissing at me...wow..." Cas snickered shaking his head. He closed the dishwasher and made sure the rest of the kitchen was clean enough to stand another week. Though he was the more clean freak of the two...he hated dishes with a passion.

"Yeah well...you broke me of that fear so..." Dean simply shrugged his shoulders and before Cas could say anything, he turned the vacuüm back on. He rolled his eyes and made his way back to their room, making sure to swat at his fiance's ass as he hurried by. Dean yelled out something he didn't understand and he laughed softly to himself.

After about 3 cups of coffee and a very hot shower with Dean, he called Dory back to arrange a time to meet. Thankfully, Charlie was free as well and would be picking him up on the way. Sometimes he felt bad, she had started off as Dean's friend and he kind of stole her away. Dean always laughed about it, saying he found her for him.

He rummaged through the closet and finally just settled on a loose pair of jeans, one of Dean's band shirts and his dark blue hoodie that always seemed to cover his fingers.

"God dammit...DEAN!" Cas yelled throwing random pairs of shoes until he finally found his converse on the bottom of Dean's over flowing pile.

"Yeah babe?" Dean said from the door. Cas gestured towards the mess and made a face, Dean opened his mouth and tried to give him an innocent smile.

"Dean...I love you but seriously? And you call me and your brother the girls?" Cas teased making his way out of the closet.

"I'll clean it up...promise," Dean laughed. Cas rolled his eyes again, continuing to pull on his shoes. The bed dipped behind him and he was suddenly framed by bowed legs. Hands squeezed his waist and Dean's chin dropped to his shoulder.

"I'm horrible...I know," Dean laughed softly against his ear. Cas touched the side of his head to Dean's and smiled. After getting his shoes on he leaned back into Dean and sighed with content when those hands slid across his stomach to wrap around, pulling him further back against him.

"You ok babe? You're all clingy today," Cas grinned. Dean groaned and hid his face against Cas's neck.

"Yeah I'm fine...I don't know why though...I just wanna stay suckered to you all day...damn...is this how you feel when you get like this?" Dean laughed. Cas nodded with a huge grin...usually it was completely reversed. Especially after some good rough sex.

Which wasn't every time...though no one would believe it, they did have moments where they weren't frantically trying to fuck each others brains out. It had taken a couple of years but they found that the slow, easy sex was just as good. There was one morning, Cas's birthday actually when he woke up to find Dean kissing his back. Everything that morning was so slow and sensual that he didn't even care about the orgasm part. The build up was amazing and Cas absolutely loved mornings like that.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Cas asked shaking his head free of those juicy memories...it wouldn't do him any good getting an erection when he couldn't do anything about it.

"Since you ruined what I had initially planned...I guess I can try calling Benny or try to get Sammy and Gabe to hang out," Dean pouted. Cas smiled and pulled his arms tighter around his body, snuggling his face in Dean's neck. They stayed that way for a while, until the door bell dinged. Dean groaned and tried to cling to him but ultimately let go.

"You're so cute bug," Cas beamed, leaning in to kiss him.

"Bug? That's new," Dean scoffed.

"Well...you being clingy without sex is new...I'll be back later. Love you," Cas smiled giving him one more kiss before tearing himself away.

"Love you too...and we'll discuss that little nickname later!" Dean called out. Cas laughed and hurried to open the door to see a non smiling Charlie.

"Hey..."

"Hi...you ready?" Charlie snapped. Cas frowned at her and nodded, following her to her car.

"Char...you ok?" he asked and Charlie spun to glare at him.

"No...I'm not. Everyone around me is getting fucking married...just...get in the damn car Castiel," she said sliding into the driver's side. Cas blinked, not able to move for a few seconds. Finally he climbed in and just stared at her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing...just...forget it. I'm sorry," She sighed starting up the car. Cas reached over for her free hand and squeezed her fingers.

"Did you and Gilda fight?"

"Yeah...Cas...we've been together for a really long time and after Gabe proposed...I suddenly realized that was what I wanted. So I asked her if she would ever want to settle down like that. You know what her answer was? Yes, she saw herself settling down...but not with me. Said I had some serious growing up to do before she would even consider it. I mean...are you fucking serious?!" She yelled. Cas swallowed hard and squeezed her hand again.

"Char...you're more mature than most of us...yeah you're nerdy as all hell but that's what we love about you. I had no idea Gilda even thought that way..."

"Neither did I...well...she kinda got put off when I bought tickets for comic con this year...she rolled her eyes and said she wasn't going with me. She's gone with me for the past 5 years Cas...and now suddenly I'm too nerdy for her? I just...ugh!" Charlie groaned. Cas saw the tears brimming at her eyes and shook his head.

"I like Gilda...I really do but...if she's honestly feeling that way maybe...you should go your separate ways..." He said. Charlie nodded and swallowed hard, staying silent the rest of the way towards the mall.


End file.
